Cuando el telón se cierra
by Yuki-Sanae
Summary: .."Pero así como el tiempo va dejando su huella, no podía sino dar paso a una mujer, cuyas lágrimas de tristeza hacían pensar que sus heridas nunca habían parecido sanar"..Una historia de amor Inu/Kag CAP 7 UP! PORFIS denme una oportunidad y leanlo si?
1. Prologo

"Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, ya que son creacíon de Rumiko Takahashi.  
****

* * *

  
"Cuando el telón se cierra"

Prologo

"_ ¿Cuanto falta para llegar? - preguntó una linda chica de unos quince años sentada en el asiento trasero del automóvil.

_ Una hora más o menos - respondió su padre - y aseguren su cinturón de seguridad, ahora vienen las curvas.

La chica obedeció al mandado de su padre y un niño más pequeño que ella sentado a su lado, la imitó. Todos se encontraban cansados después de todo un día viajando, pero su madre los consoló, diciéndoles que había que tener paciencia. Era un viaje largo, habían viajado a las afueras de California durante las vacaciones de verano y ahora iban de regreso.

El padre de los muchachos pidió a su esposa un poco de jugo para la sed, pues el calor era demasiado y el sol calentaba desde lo alto. Pero ni él y ni su hija pensaron que aquello traería tanta desgracia.

_ Yo también quiero, mamá - dijo Kagome, la chica.

_ ¡Hey, esa es mi taza! - gritó Souta, su hermano menor.

_ No seas egoísta, Souta, préstamela.

_ ¡Ni hablar!, ¡Tu tienes la tuya! -soltando su cinturón e intentando quitársela.

_ Cálmense ya. ¡Souta! - los reclamó su madre.

_ ¡Souta, bájate de mi! - decía Kagome, intentando apartar a su hermano.

_ ¡Kagome, Souta! ¿Acaso siempre tienes que estar peleando? ¡Ya basta! - les gritó ahora su padre, volteándose hacia los chicos y quitando la vista de la carretera por un segundo. Pero en un segundo, todo puede pasar.

_ Cariño, ¡Cuidado!- le gritó su esposa.

Al voltearse para ver lo que le estaba indicando su esposa, con horror se dio cuenta de que frente a ellos y en sentido contrario, venía un autobús por la misma pista. Pero ya era tarde para bajar la velocidad, pues venía demasiado cerca. En su intento desesperado por esquivar el autobús, se salió del camino y volcó el automóvil, el cual dio varias vueltas antes de detenerse con el techo hacia abajo. Luego de un griterío dentro del automóvil, ahora había un profundo silencio… angustiante. Kagome despertó con la sensación de haber dormido durante horas. No estaba segura si aún dormía o estaba despierta; pensó que sus ojos, por abiertos que estuvieran, ya no veían. Solo había oscuridad rodeándola en un momento lúgubre y atemorizante. Poco a poco comenzó a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Sentía un peso sobre sus piernas y al darse cuenta, sobre ella estaba su hermano, sangrando de una herida en la cabeza. Ella también sangraba, pero el dolor era tan intenso que casi no podía sentirlo.

_ Souta- lo llamó ella con dificultad y un hilillo de voz-…Souta- repitió.

No escuchó ningún sonido más que el del goteo incesante de un líquido, que por el olor tan penetrante, la hizo pensar que la gasolina se estaba cayendo. El olor a gasolina penetraba en cada partícula del aire, parecía que cortaba sus sentidos, entrando por su nariz e intoxicándola. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y luego otra y muchas más.

_ ¡Souta!- gritó para que ahora sí la escuchara.

Pero el pequeño no se movía, ni tampoco respondió a sus llamados. Kagome intentó empujarlo para sacarlo de sobre ella y poder salir del automóvil volcado. Soltó su cinturón que aún la estaba sujetando y con dificultad alcanzó la manecilla de la puerta y la abrió, seguido esto se dejó caer hacia fuera, golpeándose el cuerpo un poco y sintiendo por primera vez el dolor de sus heridas. Se arrastró tragándose el dolor que le provocaba articular movimiento, quiso saber como se encontraba su madre, pero al abrir la puerta delantera donde ella se encontraba, vio el cuerpo de su madre inerte, con el rostro cubierto de sangre y manchados también sus brazos y piernas.

_ ¡Mamá!- gritó llorando con más fuerza.

No sabía que hacer, ella estaba muy adolorida como para moverlos a todos. La desesperación se apoderó de ella en cosa de segundos, y lloraba de temor y dolor. A los pocos minutos de encontrar a su madre, sin movimiento alguno, escuchó los gritos de personas que se acercaban para ayudar. Sintió que un hombre la tomó por los hombros, sosteniéndola y ella le suplicó ayuda. Un nudo se había formado en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar con claridad. Pero la voz de aquel sujeto se hacia más lejana cada vez, y su imagen era difusa, hasta que la chica ya no pudo oírlo y cayó al suelo desmayada por el dolor.

...

Horas más tarde, despertó recostada en una cama de una sala de hospital. Esta vez, cuando Kagome abrió los ojos, una luz intensa la cegó por unos cuantos segundos. La habitación blanquecina la hizo darse cuanta de donde estaba. Quiso levantarse, pero una enfermera a su lado la detuvo.

_ ¿Donde está mi familia?- Kagome inquirió angustiada.

La mujer no respondió, la miro a los ojos y la chica volvió a repetir la pregunta. Al no escuchar respuesta, millones de pensamientos cruzaron por su mente, hasta que escuchó por fin de los labios de la enfermera lo que había ocurrido. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por su piel, tan incesantes como lo era su dolor: 'Lo siento mucho, tu padre falleció en el lugar, y el pequeño no resistió hasta llegar al hospital… de verdad lo siento', le contó la enfermera.

Su madre había alcanzado a llegar hasta el hospital, pero su cuerpo no soportó y luego de los pocos minutos de haber llegado, dejó de existir."

* * *

Gracias por leelo = )  
Es muy corto, pero tenía que ser así para cautivar la intriga = )  
Cariños!  
atte

Yuki-chan


	2. Capitulo 1

Holamuchas gracias para los que se dan el trabajo de leer esta historia. El comienzo es bastante tragico para Kagome, pero es lo que desencadena la historia y su personalidad. Espero les guste = )

* * *

**Capitulo 1  
**

El tiempo transcurrió sin consuelo, no se detiene para echar una mirada a su alrededor. Simplemente pasa junto a ti, rápido, como si nada importara.

Pero así como el tiempo va dejando su huella, no podía sino dar paso a una mujer, cuyas lágrimas de tristeza, hacían pensar que sus heridas nunca habían parecido sanar. Ella no podía olvidar. No había logrado hasta entonces vivir sin el espectro de su familia, que aunque ya no estaban vivos, seguían junto a ella, en su mente y en su corazón.

El semblante de tristeza no la abandonaba nunca. Y la característica gama gris que la vestía, demostraba simplemente su incapacidad de volver a ser feliz. Pero el tiempo había convertido a una niña, en una mujer. Ahora su cabello era de un negro intenso, largo hasta más abajo de los hombros cuyas terminaciones eran en ligeras ondulaciones, mientras que un flequillo le cubría un poco los ojos chocolates, intentando de esta forma ocultar la belleza que estos emanaban.

…

Ella respondió elevando un poco la mano al llamado del Sr. Miwa, su profesor. Estaba sentada en una esquina del salón, afirmando su antebrazo en la mesa del banco y su cabeza, en la mano. Miraba por la ventana con la mirada perdida, reflejando la luz que entraba y haciendo brillar sus ojos como si en ellos hubiese millones de estrellas.

Había comenzado a estudiar teatro hace tres años en la universidad. El teatro era su sueño desde hace muchos años. Había declinado al sufrir la pérdida de su familia y al encontrarse totalmente desolada, pero cuando quiso entrar a la universidad, fue lo único en que pensó y así lo hizo, sintiendo cada vez más pasión por este arte que no dejaba de sorprenderla y que la hacía descubrir que en su interior había mucho para dar. Solo en esta forma de expresión ella podía ser ella…Kagome

Su mirada era intimidante. Cada vez que alguien le hablaba, ella simplemente lo apartaba sin que hiciera falta palabra alguna. Simplemente hablaba solo cuando fuese necesario y decía también las palabras precisas para expresar lo que sentía. Y para ella no hacía falta compartir con nadie. Después de todo, sola había logrado sobrevivir y sola había vivido sus días después del accidente. Así era ella.

Su rostro era delicado y bello... demasiado como para apagarse con esa profunda tristeza y soledad. Es por eso, que siempre llamaba sin querer, la atención de muchos. Y mientras ella observaba por la ventana aquella tarde, no se percataba de que había estado llamando particularmente la atención de un muchacho, al otro extremo del salón, que como la mayoría, no se atrevía a acercarse a ella. Él solo la admiraba desde la distancia.

Él había escuchado rumores sobre Kagome: que ella intimidaba con la mirada, que jamás hablaba, que nunca sonreía. Y él lo había comprobado al observarla desde su banco. Nunca la había visto sonreír y eso lo tenía algo perturbado. Pero definitivamente era lo que más le intrigaba. Era lo que lo hacía desear aún más estar cerca de ella…hablarle…conocerla…

_ Es una demente desquiciada, si le hablas te mira con ojos asesinos- fue el comentario de un chico, hacia el otro que inevitablemente la admiraba- además es una completa antisocial.

_ He escuchado muchos comentarios acerca de ella…- respondió el chico sin quitar sus ojos de ella-, en cierta forma puede ser verdad, pero…no sé - no continuó hablando, solo desvió la mirada hacia el piso y ahí la dejó.

_ Inuyasha, estás loco - dijo volteándose en su asiento y dejando de prestarle atención.

El día terminó sin ninguna novedad y para variar las clases habían sido una eternidad.

Al salir del salón, Kagome se fue caminando hacia la biblioteca, el edificio más antiguo de la universidad.. El piso era de tablones de madera y el techo también, sostenido de vigas de madera maciza, las paredes de concreto y algo sucias debido a la humedad que entraba por las pequeñas ventanas en lo alto de las paredes. Había muchos estantes de madera sosteniendo a miles de libros que estaban ya en el olvido, con las hojas amarillas y cubiertos de polvo. Pocos jóvenes habían sentados en los mesones estudiando o leyendo. Sin embargo, para Kagome eso era lo mejor: tener un lugar tranquilo donde poder estar. Ya allí buscó algunos libros para estudiar y con uno de muchas hojas en la mano, se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el estante y quedándose oculta entre todos los altos y viejos muebles.

Inuyasha había ido a dejar unos libros que había pedido el día anterior. Y se encontraba dando una vuelta por los estantes, cuando entonces se le detuvo el corazón. La vio ahí. Ahí sentada en silencio. Se paralizó ante ella y lo único que pudo hacer fue ocultarse atrás de un estante.'Si sigo con esta estúpida actitud no voy a hablarle nunca', pensó. Así que decidido, se salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia ella.

_Hola - le saludó el muchacho afable, muy nervioso. La voz le temblaba un poco.

Kagome se limitó a mirarlo muy extrañada. Lo vio un poco más allá de ella, de contextura delgada, con el cabello castaño que le caía en mechones hasta las orejas, con sus ojos color ámbar mirándola, y brillaban como nunca Kagome había visto brillar unos ojos. El rostro del muchacho, fino, delicado y a la vez varonil le daban un gran atractivo, pero no le prestó demasiada importancia. No estaba acostumbrada a que alguien se le acerque, ya que sabía perfectamente que todos compartían los mismos pensamientos sobre ella. Siguió con su lectura silenciosa. Pero él no se dejó intimidar y decidió continuar con lo que había comenzado.

_ ¿Eres Kagome Higurashi, verdad?, me llamo Inuyasha, somos de la misma clase.

_ Ah, claro - dijo ella luego de unos segundos y para que el chico se fuera feliz de una vez. Ella no demostraba interés alguno.

Inuyasha quedó embobado por la melodiosa voz de Kagome, con un dejo de frialdad en ella, pero muy dulce y hermosa. Estaba ahí parado y Kagome esperaba que se fuera, pues inevitablemente, la presencia de alguien más mientras ella estaba estudiando, le molestaba.

_ Pero estoy estudiando…asi que, si no te importa… - le dijo ella muy seriamente. Una forma indirecta de decirle que se fuera.

_ Sí, claro, ya me voy, no te preocupes, te dejare estudiando – no podía dejar de balbucear y él bajó la mirada con las mejillas acaloradas- Bueno, te veré mañana y espero no haberte molestado. Bueno, adiós.

_ Claro, adiós…

Ella lo quedó viendo mientras él retrocedía, y él antes de girarse hacia otro pasillo, vio como ella se sumergió otra vez en su lectura, sin siquiera inmutarse.

Inuyasha se fue caminando con el corazón acelerado. Se había sentido muy nervioso de pronto. Y ahora se sentía tan vacío. No podía creer que ella tuviese tanta amargura en su mirada. Tanto recelo en sus palabras... Tanta desconfianza.

Puede que ese rostro exquisito de Inuyasha, no pasara desapercibido, ni siquiera ante unos ojos fríos como los de Kagome, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a interrumpir su sagrado momento de estudio. No estaba interesada en otras personas e inuyasha no sería la excepción.

Ella se dio cuenta que ya se le había pasado el tiempo, eran las cuatro de la tarde y debía ir a su sesión semanal con su psicólogo. Salió de la biblioteca y atravesó los enormes jardines de la universidad, verdes y cuidados maravillosamente, cubiertos de algunas flores opacadas por la estación. Llegó hasta el estacionamiento, tomó su motocicleta y se fue al centro de la ciudad. Donde en un edificio muy alto, con muchas ventanas y bastante moderno, ella debía llegar hasta el décimo piso.

Cuando hubo llegado al edificio subió en un elevador hasta la consulta de su doctor y al tener la puerta en frente, se detuvo, leyendo en la placa dorada de ésta: Taisho Sesshoumaru. Ella golpeó y al oír la respuesta desde adentro, entró y vio a un joven alto, delgado y de cabello plateado y largo, amarrado en una coleta y dejando unos cuantos mechones sobre su rostro. Al voltearse hacia ella, él dejó ver sus hermosos ojos dorados como la miel y también su rostro perfecto. Él esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

_ Buenas Tardes, Kagome - le dijo él amablemente.

_ Buenas tardes - saludó ella sentándose en el sofá y dejando su morral a un lado.

Kagome asistía a un psicólogo desde hace un par de años para poder luchar contra su amargura, lo cual ella misma había decidido. Sin embargo, había declarado como incompetente a su antiguo doctor y se cambió al actual hace un año o un poco más.

_ ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? - le preguntó él, mientras se acercaba y se sentaba frente a ella en una silla de la pequeña salita, llevando un cuadernillo en la mano.

_ Nada sobrenatural, lo mismo de siempre… pero - guardó silencio durante un segundo con el dedo cerca de su boca, pensando - un chico se acercó a mí hoy, fue extraño.

_ Eso es bueno, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no hablas con alguien?

_ Hace…mucho.

_ ¿Lo ves?, no desaproveches oportunidades, Kagome- le dijo él- debes abrirte a los demás, y más cuando es otra persona quien se te acerca.

_ Sí…ya lo se.

_ Bien…- dijo anotando algo en su cuadernillo y luego levantando la mirada, arreglándose las gafas- ¿has dormido?

_…Sí… tomando pastillas.

_ ¿Te he mencionado que no me gusta que tomes pastillas para dormir?

_ Miles de veces.

_ Entonces hazme caso de una vez- dijo él con voz severa y más serio que de costumbre.

_ Es la única forma- exclamó ella.

_ ¡No la es!, sabes muy bien que es lo que debes hacer, hemos hablado de eso muchas veces, Kagome- cerró sus ojos un momento- te has encerrado en ti misma durante mucho tiempo. Olvidar: Eso es lo que debes hacer aunque cueste, ya que si sigues llorando cada noche, créeme que ni siquiera yo podré ayudarte y deberás pasar a un especialista de mayor rango.

_ Sí lo se.... pero es tan difícil…- suspiró, con la mirada triste. Sesshoumaru puso atención en ella -, No es que yo quiera llorar cada noche, no es que yo quiera ser así con las personas, es solo que… me cuesta… ya no puedo ser como antes – su voz era apagada – Cuando toda mi familia murió, yo me quedé sola, sola y sin nadie que me cuidara. Tuve que hacerme valer por mi misma.

_ Es cierto- dijo él- No tenías a nadie en la ciudad, ¿Verdad?

_ Así es- continuó hablando- la ley obviamente hizo el intento de enviarme con mis tíos en Nueva York, pero yo no quería. No quería dejar a mis padres aquí cuando hace poco que los había perdido. Y lo que hice fue quedarme, con la casa y todo- suspiró- a menudo iba mi abuela, para enseñarme a subsistir, pero cuando ya fui mayor de edad, nunca más la vi.

_ Entiendo…

_ No hubo nadie que me ayudara… ¿Entiendes?, nadie que me diera ánimos, que me cuidara, ya no había nadie para quererme… y eso me dolió en el alma… no puedo evitarlo.

El chico levantó su mirada, observando a la chica y pudo ver sus ojos enrojecidos. Pero sonrió ante aquella confesión. Algo extraño sentía cuando ella ponía esa mirada, expresando tristeza. A menudo deseaba que llegara su sesión semanal, más que con cualquier otro paciente. Era evidente que por ella se sentía atraído. Si pudiera, sería él quien la apoyaría siempre, sin necesidad de usar sus métodos profesionales. Suspiró pesadamente. Escuchó como ella también suspiraba. El chico aclaró su garganta para hablar.

_ Te ves un poco pálida- comentó él, con un poco de preocupación.

_ Soy así- respondió.

_ Sabes a que me refiero- frunció el ceño- ... ¿almorzaste?

_ No tuve tiempo para esas cosas.

_ ¿Cómo que "Para esas cosas"?, lo dices como si no fuese importante- dijo él con reproche- ¿Crees que está bien que no quiera cuidar de ti misma?

_ Lo hago todos los días.

_ Entonces piensas que comer no es necesario.

_ No…no es eso…es que…-guardó silencio, hasta que él le habló, a los minutos después.

_ ¿No será que quieres mantener tu mente ocupada para no pensar en ellos?

_…Puede ser…Dios mío, ¿Acaso esto nunca va a terminar? ¿Nunca dejaré de sentirme tan vacía?…Llevo años en esto…Estoy cansada

_…Ya veo- dijo él- ¿Se te ocurre algo para dejar de sentirte asi?

_ Creo que si lo supiera, ya lo habría hecho- lo miró seriamente.

_ Quiero que pienses en ello, Kagome… y que me cuentes la próxima semana, que es lo que hace falta en ti.

_ Uf…muchas cosas…

_ Empecemos porque siempre estás diciendo que no tienes tiempo de comer, o que duermes mal, estudias hasta tarde y luego lo único que haces es llorar hasta que amanece y vas a la universidad… - dijo el poniéndose de pié mientras desabotonaba su delantal blanco y se dirigía hacia su escritorio- No sabes valorarte, ¿crees que a tu familia le gustaría saber que no te estás cuidando?

Kagome lo miró sorprendida, solía sermonearla por sus descuidos con ella misma, más como un amigo que como su psicólogo, pero ahora podía notar que él estaba preocupado. Sesshoumaru había desaparecido detrás de una puerta y tras unos segundos había aparecido nuevamente poniéndose un abrigo gris, largo.

_ Bueno yo…-pensó Kagome- creo que no.

_ No, ¿Verdad?

_ No

_ De acuerdo, entonces haz funcionar la cabeza y si tu no te das cuenta de lo que hace falta en ti misma, entonces podríamos llevar muchos años en la misma situación. Yo te conozco, Kagome… y se que eres capaz… eres inteligente y muy fuerte, eres independiente sí, ¿Pero porque sola?...la vida es muy corta para estar solo, Kagome.

_ Ya lo se…lo se…- murmuró ella.

Sesshoumaru tomó entonces el bolso de Kagome y se lo tendió.

_ Ahora vamos- dijo él- te llevaré a comer.

_ Pero yo…no es necesario- intentó negarse ella.

_ No aceptaré que te niegues, ven- esta vez la tomó de la mano para que se levantara y se fueron.

Se podía decir que con él era el único que hablaba y confesaba lo que sentía o le contaba como iba todo en su vida tan monótona. En él tenía confianza. Pero lo que ella no sabía era que él la quería como no quería a ninguna otra mujer. Con él, ella era capaz de hablar más de cuatro palabras en una frase. Kagome no tenía a nadie más que a él para desahogarse. Había aprendido a tenerle cariño a medida que lo visitaba cada semana. Pero él era solo eso: un médico que la ayudaría algún día a superar lo que tanto le atormentaba.

El joven la llevó a un restaurante cercano, allí comieron. Kagome guardaba silencio y una mirada con un poco de fastidio. Ni siquiera que él se preocupara, le agradaba. Odiaba cuando se preocupaban por ella hasta el punto de tener que haberla casi obligado a pedir un plato de comida. Ella miró su ensalada, pinchó una lechuga con el tenedor y luego la dejó caer y así estuvo un buen rato. No tenía hambre. Finalmente desvió la mirada al reloj.

_ Es tarde- murmuró la chica.

_ Y eso qué, no has comido nada- respondió Sesshoumaru mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

_ Tengo cosas que hacer, Sesshoumaru- pronunció lentamente mientras se levantaba y cogía su bolso.

_ ¿Cómo?, claro que no, siéntate.

_ No puedo, gracias por la comida- dijo ella- me marcho- se dio la vuelta. Sesshoumaru se había levantado de su silla para tomarla por el brazo y detenerla. Es que odiaba que hiciera eso; ella, que él la detuviera, y él, que ella se fuera de esa forma.

La chica lo miró sin mucho entusiasmo. El chico poco a poco cedió, soltándola, sin decir nada. Sabía que ella tenía cosas que hacer y no podía retenerla. La siguió con la mirada hasta que ella salió del lugar. El chico volvió a sentarse, desanimado. Pidió la cuenta y se fue. Le costaba trabajo pensar que ella simplemente lo veía como su psicólogo. Sesshoumaru caminó por la calle hasta llegar a su automóvil, pensando en ella, recordándola.

...

Eran ya las ocho de la noche. Kagome por las noches, trabajaba de mesera en un bar a excepción del fin de semana. Algo muy duro para ella, pues terminaba cada noche muy tarde y muy cansada. A veces había hombres muy desagradables que se emborrachaban y armaban escándalos sin querer irse del local. Y parte de su trabajo era ese: esperar a que se fueran para poder limpiar y ordenar. A veces se aprovechaban de sus pocas palabras, para insultarla o humillarla. Y tarde en la madrugada terminaba cada noche de trabajar y llegaba a su casa a estudiar, aún cuando el cansancio la derrumbaba.

El dinero que sus padres le habían dejado, había sido ahorrado cautelosamente para su universidad y el pago de todas las deudas que ellos le habían dejado. Casi ese dinero se había acabado. Pero ella con su trabajo, aunque no con muchos frutos, había logrado juntar suficiente para vivir tranquila, sin que nada le faltase.

Estaba atendiendo algunas mesas, no de muy buena gana. Estaba cansada, ya que la noche anterior tampoco había dormido bien, pues le había costado mucho trabajo irse del bar. Ese día no había demasiadas personas a quien atender, por lo que fue y se sentó en el mesón a descansar. Una suave música sonaba en el lugar. Algunas parejas bailaban en la pista y ella ni siquiera se limitó a observar.

_ ¡Kagome!- la llamó algo enfadado su jefe.

_ ¿Si?- respondió sin ánimos.

_ Bueno, ¿y crees que te pago por sentarte a descansar?, muévete y ve a limpiar el desastre que dejó ese tipo- indicando a un sujeto pasado de tragos que se había caído sobre una mesa y ahora yacía en el suelo, tanto él como la mesa. La chica suspiró y fue hacia allí.

Limpió el desorden y por un rato intentó sacar al sujeto de ahí, que ya era el único que quedaba. Luego de fastidiarse y advertir que el sujeto no tenía intenciones de moverse, dio por terminado su turno y se fue a quitar el uniforme. Eso pasaba algunas veces. Estaba muy aburrida de trabajar ahí, quizás debía considerar la opción de cambiar de empleo.

Eran alrededor de las una de la madrugada cuando se fue, terminado su turno. Llegó a casa y se decidió a prepararse un café para comenzar a estudiar. Se cambió de ropa y se sentó en el escritorio con una pila de cuadernos y libros sobre la mesa. Vestía con el pantalón de algodón de su pijama negro y ancho, un suéter morado oscuro de lana que le quedaba un poco suelto, un gorro tejido negro que le cubría hasta la mitad de las orejas, calcetines y sus pantuflas. Leía sus apuntes una y otra vez, intentando que la materia se le quedara grabada pues con el sueño, poco aprendía. La luz de la lámpara del escritorio le hacía doler los ojos.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana cuando consideró que debía dormirse para poder descansar un poco. Tomó una pastilla para dormir, ya que si tomaba más, quizás no despertara para ir a la universidad. Esa madrugada no le dio tiempo a sus penas de acudir a ella. Solo se durmió y despertó a las cinco horas después, lista para asistir a la universidad.

Al levantarse por la mañana, se metió en el cuarto de baño y se dio una ducha. Al poco rato salía con la boca fresca y con el aroma de la pasta dental, el cuerpo aún un poco húmedo y rodeado en una toalla, mientras el pelo lo llevaba envuelto en una toalla enrollada para que no goteara el piso. Se vistió abrigadamente, pues hacía mucho frío afuera. Cubrió el cansancio de sus ojos con algo de maquillaje, se secó el cabello y luego bajó hasta la cocina para desayunar.

Sin tomarse más tiempo, asistió a sus clases como siempre lo hacía. Dejó su motocicleta estacionada junto a otros automóviles y camino a la entrada a su mismo paso lento y calmado de siempre.

_ ¡Kagome!- la alcanzó un chico sonriendo- Buenos días.

Era Inuyasha. Parecía que el chico no se rendiría fácilmente.

_ Buen día- dijo ella sin ánimos.

_ ¿Como estás hoy?

_ Bien… - dijo poniendo blancos los ojos.

Inuyasha no hizo más preguntas, se quedó conforme de haber escuchado su voz aunque sea en esas pocas palabras. Se había pasado la noche desvelado, pues no paraba de pensar en ella. En como le parecía su voz tan melodiosa y la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Pensó también en como poder hablar con ella. No se le ocurría como, pero al parecer el destino le estaba dando la solución.

...

_ Para finalizar este semestre, - comenzó a explicar el profesor- escribirán un informe en parejas acerca de una obra del genero dramático a elección, con sus opiniones y comentarios acerca de ésta. Además tendrán que representar frente a la clase, vestimentas o elementos acorde al tema elegido. Deberán mencionar el autor de la obra, su biografía, otras obras del autor y responder el cuestionario general que les entrego ahora- pasando por cada banco y entregándole un apunte a cada uno- Quiero un informe completo como se espera de alumnos de tercer año.

A los pocos segundos, tocó la campana de finalización de clases. Todos ya comentaban el tema de su ensayo, y tenían elegidas sus parejas. Inuyasha se quedó mirando como Kagome estaba aún guardando sus cosas con lentitud, sin prisa.

_ ¿Vamos a hacer el trabajo juntos?- le preguntó Miroku a Inuyasha, su mejor amigo.

_ Lo siento, pero tengo pensado en preguntárselo- respondió Inuyasha mientras miraba a Kagome y Miroku siguió la trayectoria de su mirada. Puso los ojos blancos.

_ Te estas rayando con ella, Inuyasha- dijo tomando sus cosas y saliendo del aula.

El chico no prestó atención a las palabras de Miroku y se acercó a Kagome, cuando ya no quedaba casi nadie en el salón. Todos ya se habían ido en ese frío día de invierno.

_ ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?- le preguntó Inuyasha a la chica que levantó su mirada al oírlo.

Ella lo miró perpleja, tragó saliva.

_ Para el trabajo- especificó Inuyasha, sonrojándose un poco.

_ Lo siento…pero no lo creo- respondió confundida y caminando hacia la salida. Inuyasha la siguió- trabajo mejor… sola.

_ ¿Por qué no intentas trabajar conmigo? Quizás sea más fácil, por favor, solo dame una oportunidad.

Ella lo miró a los ojos perpleja y él le sonreía esperanzado. Ella asintió muy dudosa, y muy desconfiada.

_ ¡Genial!- no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja-, ¿Que te parece si escribimos el informe en mi casa?- Ella lo miró sin decir nada. Estaba casi sin habla - O en tu casa.- dijo luego al ver la mirada de ella.

_ Me da igual.

_ Será mejor que sea en tu casa, llevaré material y libros, para decidir el tema.

_ Muy bien, mañana a las cinco puede ser.

_ Está bien, como tú quieras- sonrió.

Kagome paró de caminar y sacó de su bolso un cuadernillo, le arrancó una hoja de papel y en ella escribió algunas palabras y números. Cuando acabó, se la entregó a Inuyasha, él la recibió y clavó la mirada en los ojos de Kagome. Nunca los había visto tan de cerca. Eran tan brillantes. Ella se despidió con un gesto de mano y se fue. El chico la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre la multitud.


	3. Capitulo 2

Hola hola, bueno gracias otra vez para las personas que leen esta historia. Es la primera que publico y llevo mucho tiempo escribiendola, por favor denme una oportunidad, y luego me dicen que les parece si?. Bueno, aqui dejo otro capi, espero les agrade = )

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Al día siguiente, Inuyasha estuvo a la hora indicada en casa de Kagome, con ni siquiera un minuto de retraso. Inuyasha había logrado llegar a la casa de Kagome con el papel que ella le había pasado el día anterior. Él golpeó la puerta de una casa muy bonita, similar a una rústica cabaña del característico tipo occidental. Y a los pocos segundos, Kagome abrió la puerta. Inuyasha quedó impresionado. Ella vestía una blusa gris y unos pantalones a rayas más oscuros, nada fuera de lo normal, pero su cabello estaba diferente, lo llevaba suelto y no amarrado como de costumbre. Esto lo notó Inuyasha de inmediato, quedando embobado por lo linda que ella se veía.

_ ¿Entras o no?- inquirió ella con su acostumbrado semblante serio.

_ S-si- contestó. La voz le se le quebró.

Inuyasha entró y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que su compañera de trabajo era muy fría, en su hogar había un ambiente muy cálido y delicado. Se sentó en un sofá muy blando y cómodo. Allí esperó a que Kagome terminara de buscar unos libros entre muchos otros de una estantería en la sala. Había mucho silencio en la casa y esto despertó curiosidad en el chico. ¿No había nadie más con ella en casa? ¿Y su familia?

Kagome volvió y se sentó junto a él, mientras hojeaba con lentitud un libro que había depositado sobre sus piernas. Inuyasha la observó mientras tanto. De pronto ella le habló para sugerir el tema de su informe. Lo discutieron durante un rato hasta que finalmente pudieron llegar a un acuerdo.

La obra que eligieron se llamaba "Prometeo encadenado"_, _una leyenda griega, sobre como Prometeo, el semidiós y titán, luchó contra la fuerza y la ira de los temerarios dioses por amor a la raza de los hombres. Pero fue castigado por el más terrible de todos los dioses, encadenándolo en una gran roca donde lo sometió al sufrimiento eterno. Kagome la eligió. Ella se sentía así, encadenada a sus recuerdos y sufriendo como lo hacía Prometeo. A ella también la había castigado el dios de los dioses... Cuenta la leyenda griega que, Prometeo fue liberado de su sufrimiento por un héroe. Kagome se preguntaba también para sí, ¿Quién sería su héroe?... quien sería el que la sacaría de su oscuridad.

Inuyasha notó una chispa de melancolía en los ojos de Kagome, le hubiese gustado saber porque, sin embargo, no se atrevió a preguntar. Tenía tantas dudas sobre Kagome, ella era tan misteriosa. ¿Cómo podía ser así?, se preguntaba Inuyasha. Así tan fría, así tan introvertida, así tan intimidadora. Estaba impaciente por saber, pero tenía que tener paciencia. Solo estaba deseando que las cosas salieran bien para él y se cumpliera su ahora mayor deseo.

Ambos tomaron muchos apuntes, durante varios minutos que luego se convirtieron en horas. Y a medida que el tiempo transcurría, Inuyasha quedaba más deslumbrado con ella, de pronto se había percatado de toda su sabiduría y de toda esa inteligencia que sus ojos reflejaban cuando escribía. Se fijaba en todos los movimientos que su rostro hacía, del ceño ligeramente fruncido buscando concentración y de su pelo que caía como seda sobre su frente y sus mejillas

Al darse cuenta, el manto oscuro de la noche cubrió cada rincón de la ciudad. Desde la ventana de la sala se veían las muchas luces algo lejanas, que alumbraban las calles. Inuyasha pensó en la hermosa perspectiva y sonrió, sin percatarse de que Kagome lo vio sonreír con tanta facilidad, sintiendo algo muy extraño dentro de ella. Sin embargo, desvió la mirada y no le dio mayor importancia y siguió redactando un texto sentada en la alfombra y apoyada en una mesita de centro, mientras el muchacho seguía con su descanso.

La casa de Kagome era una sencilla construcción de madera que se encontraba en la cima de una loma, rodeada de jardines que la hacían ver acogedora. Aquella casa era la que sus padres le habían heredado y la que Kagome había guardado celosamente todos esos años, ya que ella no había permitido que nadie se quedara con ella, aceptando solo el cuidado de su abuela que la visitaba a menudo para enseñarle acerca del cuidado de un hogar. Cuando la chica cumplió la mayoría de edad, no volvió a verla. Y otra vez la habían dejado sola.

Inuyasha notó que Kagome había dejado de escribir, y estaba con la mirada clavada en algo que aparentemente llamaba mucho su atención, el chico siguió su mirada y se encontró con una fotografía. Se acercó para ver y en ella se dio cuenta de que había una pareja con una chica y un niño un poco menor que ella. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que era la fotografía de su familia.

_ ¿Donde están?- preguntó Inuyasha a Kagome.

Ella dio un suspiro y no respondió. Inuyasha se tragó su duda, ya que se dio cuenta de que ella no hablaría. Fue y se sentó junto a la chica.

_ Está bien, no es necesario que respondas…después de todo, no soy quien para presionarte a que lo hagas- suspiró él cerrando un poco sus ojos- solo pienso que podría ser que conversáramos un poco más, ya sabes, como compañeros - dijo sonriendo.

Ella lo quedó viendo, intrigada por sus palabras, y a la vez sorprendida. Ella tenía ahora una mirada difícil de describir. Como si por un segundo se hubiese emocionado. Inuyasha se sonrojó al sentir sobre él la mirada de ella. Es que no podía evitarlo, era débil ante ella y no sabía bien por qué.

Se hizo demasiado tarde, e Inuyasha comenzó a sentirse algo cansado. Eran las diez de la noche para ser exactos, no habían parado de trabajar y él tenía hambre. Se detuvo a pensar en eso. De pronto, se había dado cuenta de que ella no se había despegado de sus apuntes, y él también quería pasar un rato agradable con ella sin la lectura de sus libros. Quería significar algo para ella, su amigo, o tal vez algo más, pensó sonrojado. Con tan solo mirarla, y sentir al estar cerca, la calidez de su piel, se sentía con una inmensa alegría por dentro, pero también con una gran angustia aprisionándolo. Ella era diferente a todas las mujeres que conocía. Siendo honesto, nunca había conocido a alguien tan especial como ella.

_ No me había dado cuenta- dijo Kagome con su voz característica, casi sin ninguna entonación y hablando casi en un murmullo.

_ ¿Eh?, ¿A qué te refieres?

_ A la hora- se puso de pie dejando sus libros a un lado- lo siento, debes estar cansado.

_ No no, para nada, nada de eso- dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano mientras ella volteaba la cabeza para verlo, seria. De pronto la chica escuchó un leve rugido que provenía del estómago de Inuyasha. Había sido descuidada al no preparar nada para la cena. Inuyasha se sonrojó, avergonzado.

_ No te preocupes, prepararé algo de comer- dijo ella dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Inuyasha la vio con los ojos brillantes mientras ella se iba. Vio la sombra alargada de ella que atravesaba el pasillo, debido a la luz de la cocina. El joven se levantó de su asiento y la siguió hasta llegar al umbral de donde ella estaba y ahí se quedó apoyado en la marquesa de la puerta, observándola mientras ella cocinaba.

Se fijó en la decoración de cada rincón de la cocina, que por cierto era bastante grande y muy bonita. El techo blanco con vigas de madera a la vista. El piso de baldosa de un color mantequilla, relucía. Había muebles en la pared y muebles para cocinar alrededor de las murallas, todos de madera y en el centro de la cocina había un mesón de forma rectangular con pisos metálicos altos y cubierta de madera al rededor de él, donde al medio se dejaban condimentos y otras cosas. Ahí comía Kagome para no ir hasta el comedor principal que estaba al lado del living.

_ Tienes habilidad para la cocina- dijo él, viendo como ella movía la sartén para que no se pegaran los alimentos. Ella simplemente asintió- Yo no sé cocinar muy bien- comentó rascándose la cabeza-, intenté aprender desde pequeño y siempre terminaba quemando todo, y desde entonces, cuando intento cocinar, dejo un desastre en la cocina. Definitivamente no se me da esto.

Kagome se encontraba de espaldas a Inuyasha, y es por esto que él no pudo ver la delicada y sutil sonrisa en los labios de la chica.

Un aroma a comida le llegó a Inuyasha a la nariz. Olía muy bien. Kagome cocinaba tallarines con salsa. Suerte que a Inuyasha había adorado los tallarines, con salsa, con huevo, con pescado, fríos o como sean. Comía cualquier tipo de alimentos. Aunque eso no le importaba demasiado a Kagome, ella solamente había cocinado algo rápido y sin si quiera preguntar.

_ ¿Pongo la mesa?- inquirió Inuyasha.

_ De acuerdo

_ ¿Dónde están los cubiertos?

_ En el cajón- mencionó indicando un mueble que estaba junto a ella.

_ OK

Al poco rato, estuvo lista la comida y también la mesa estuvo preparada. La muchacha pidió a Inuyasha que se sentara mientras ella servía los platos de una vajilla moderna, blanca y de forma cuadrangular. Comieron en silencio, al menos por parte de Kagome, ya que Inuyasha se había encargado de amenizar el momento, contando acerca de su vida o cosas así.

Una vez que terminaron de comer e Inuyasha haber agradecido por lo deliciosa que había estado la cena, modificaron los últimos detalles del trabajo y como era ya muy tarde, dieron por terminada la jornada. Inuyasha se despidió y se fue. Recordando con detalle mientras caminaba, cada momento en el que estuvieron juntos. En el que estuvo sentado a su lado, tan cerca de ella, admirándola cuando ella no se percataba, sintiendo su aroma…acariciando su piel con la mirada. Un suspiro se le escapó de los labios mientras hacía detener un taxi.

...

Algunas aves revoloteaban a ras del techo al amanecer, justo sobre la alcoba de Kagome, quien despertó por el sonido que éstas propinaban al buscar las semillas que caían de los árboles. La chica se levantó, harta del sonido incesante. Era domingo, no habían clases, ni tampoco trabajo, y aún así debía levantarse por unos estúpidos y molestosos bichos: esa fue la forma en que ella los nombró al encontrarse de mal humor. Se dirigió hacia el lavatorio que estaba frente a su alcoba y luego de un rato salió, con una mejor cara. O al menos ya no de tan mal humor. Se cambió de ropa y bajó las escaleras para ir a la cocina con la intención de prepararse una taza de café, pero antes de llegar, se detuvo y posó su mirada sobre la sala. El día anterior había experimentado algo nuevo. No solía tener visitas, nunca. Ni siquiera de compañeros universitarios para trabajar, pues siempre se había limitado a hacer los trabajos de colegio o universidad sin compañía.

Durante la tarde salió de su casa. Ella no solía hablar mucho, pero sí a pensar demasiado. Caminó lento por las calles, pensando. Decidió no tomar un taxi, ni ir en su motocicleta, solo quería caminar hasta donde el viento la fuera a dejar, sin importan cuán lejos. Le gustaba sentir el viento acariciando su piel, su rostro. Así encontraba tranquilidad en sí misma. El lugar por donde iba, era el que siempre recorría en su motocicleta cuando iba a la universidad. Era una larga calle levemente declinada, en la cual había muy poco tránsito y estaba rodeada de árboles que la cubrían bajo sus sombras mientras avanzaba. Unas cuantas flores silvestres crecían junto a la maleza entre medio de cada bloque de cemento de la vereda. Había muy pocas edificaciones que admirar. Eso lo hacía un lugar casi ajeno a la ciudad, donde el ruido contamina.

Ella anhelaba con ser feliz, ser algo tan diferente de cómo se sentía ahora. Tan triste, ¿Por qué esa tristeza la atormentaba tanto? Los recuerdos siempre la habían atormentado tanto. Se sentía como un ave en una jaula, sin nadie quien le ayudara a salir a volar. Se sentía como al borde de un precipicio, sin nadie que la empujara hacia atrás. Quería olvidar. Sabía que olvidando encontraría lo que tanto había deseado, ¿Pero como? Entonces aquel chico venía a sus pensamientos otra vez. Una y otra vez pensaba en él. En por que él decidió acercarse a ella. Le gustaría retenerlo a su lado por mucho tiempo, necesitando de su compañía cada vez más, pero había algo dentro de ella que se lo impedía. No reconocía ese sentimiento, jamás lo había sentido, o no que ella recordara, pues esa capacidad de sentir la había perdido hace mucho. O al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

Pisó con toda su fuerza y rabia una flor que se topó en su camino, luego levantó el pié y la vio muy aplastada y marchita. ¿Se sentía así también ella? ¿Como algo tan pequeño que cualquiera puede pisotear? A menudo esa rabia venía a ella, porque estaba cansada de su vida tan monótona, tan paralela a como la soñaba cuando pequeña. Ya no quería, pero su mente otra vez recordaba y caía y caía otra vez en el mismo agujero negro que la había aprisionado todos estos años.

Tras una larga caminata, llegó a una plaza, con muchos niños jugando en ella. Kagome se echó las manos a los bolsillos y no muy animada, pateó lejos una piedra, a la cual siguió con la mirada, hasta que chocó con los pies de otra persona. Ella no le prestó importancia, y al parecer la otra persona tampoco, ni siquiera levantó la mirada para ver, y él o ella no dijo nada así que la chica siguió con su camino, pensando. Pero sintió como alguien la tomó del brazo, arrancando su mano del bolsillo, pero no con brusquedad. Fue entonces cuando ella levantó la mirada.

_ ¿Que haces por estos lados?- preguntó un chico mientras le sonreía.

Kagome se sorprendió de encontrarlo allí, pero supo muy bien como mantener las mismas facciones sin expresión de su rostro. Era el chico en el que había estado pensando. Inuyasha. ¿Por qué lo encontraba ahora en su camino?

_ Hola- le dijo Inuyasha sonriendo aún.

_ Hola- dijo ella.

_ Que sorpresa verte- le dijo mientras sonreía y Kagome lo admiró mientras lo hacía.

Aún la tenía sujeta suavemente por el brazo, pero la soltó al escuchar que lo estaban llamando, era Miroku, su amigo que al voltearse Kagome e Inuyasha, estaba abrazando a otra chica un poco menor que él. Inuyasha le ofreció a Kagome un paseo con sus amigos, pero ella se negó, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que despedirse de ella aunque se le partiera el alma en dos. Esa oportunidad de haberla encontrado en un día normal, era maravilloso, pero así como era un día normal, también no era el indicado. Se alejó, no queriendo despegar el reflejo de ella en sus ojos. Kagome también lo quedó viendo alejarse con sus amigos, quedándose ella sola otra vez, pero ahora algo confundida.

Se hizo tarde, y volvió a casa. Había caminado mucho, y estaba cansada. El encuentro con Inuyasha la había dejado algo perturbada, fue extraño, '¿para qué el destino me lo está poniendo en mi camino?', pensaba a cada instante sin comprender. Finalmente se fue a la cama.

Kagome se quedó mirando hacia el techo durante un rato, mientras estaba cubierta con las sabanas. Se giró en la cama y vio el brillo del portarretratos en su mesita de velada. 'Los extraño mucho…', susurró ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, pero esa solo fue la primera de las muchas otras que bañaron su rostro. Seguía recordando aquel accidente como si el tiempo nunca hubiese transcurrido. '¿Por qué fui yo la única que despertó de esa pesadilla?' Se preguntaba cada noche. Y los recuerdos la invadían por completo. Se aferró a su almohada dejándola húmeda con sus lágrimas. Nunca más tuvo el apoyo de una madre, ni discusiones de un hermano menor, ni el cariño de un padre. Ella los seguía extrañando sin poder nunca quitarlos de su mente. Pero ella los sentía a su lado a veces cuando lloraba, aunque no los pudiera ver, los sentía consolándola.

...

Inuyasha quería recordar la cara que puso ella cuando lo vio, pero haciendo memoria, ni siquiera se mostró sorpresiva. Aquella chica lo estaba matando de tanto pensar en ella sin llegar a ningún pensamiento cuerdo. Su esperanza de ser importante para ella algún día, se desmoronaba con cada mirada inexpresiva. Ya no estaba seguro de que ella cambiaría un poco su actitud como lo había imaginado muchas veces en sus sueños. Y para no seguir destrozándose a pensamientos, se fue a dormir, para soñar otra vez con ella y ser feliz por lo menos en una fantasía.

No importaba… él no se rendiría tan fácilmente hasta no ver una sonrisa dibujada en los labios de Kagome, solo para él.

Le costaba un poco conciliar el sueño, se encerraba en sus pensamientos y los repetía como una película en su mente. Pero no solo recordaba su encuentro con la chica sino también, como sus amigos se habían burlado de él al enterarse de que estaba hablando con una "demente"_._

"__ No creí que fueras hablarle a esa loca, Inuyasha- le dijo Miroku, el mismo amigo que siempre lo acompañaba. _

__ ¿No has escuchado todos los rumores que han dicho sobre ella?- dijo la chica abrazada a Miroku. _

__ Si los he escuchado- dijo algo molesto Inuyasha- pero como tú lo dijiste, son solo rumores, ya verás que no son verdad…_

__ ¿Qué acaso no lo has comprobado tú?- le preguntó ella otra vez. _

__ Bueno, sí es distinta a todas… pero te diré que ella no es como todos creen, no es una loca como tú dices, Miroku… ella es especial- dijo casi en un susurro, Inuyasha. _

__ Insisto, estás loco- dijo Miroku. _

__ ¡Ya basta!- exclamó Inuyasha- ¡Hablen lo que quieran sobre ella, pero no delante de mis narices!_

_El chico enojado, se fue del lugar dando pasos largos y dejando a sus amigos algo desconcertados, no entendiendo el cambio tan radical de su amigo."_

Se había enfadado con Miroku y su chica, por culpa de Kagome. Definitivamente ella lo terminaría volviendo loco. Quizás Miroku tenía razón. Se sentía como un estúpido pensando en ella. En alguien que ni siquiera lo tomaba en cuenta, y eso le estaba doliendo, muy dentro de su corazón.

Cuando le sonó el reloj despertador en un oído, se levantó sin muchos ánimos. Volvería a ver a sus amigos y tendría que disculparse por lo dicho el día anterior, aunque no se arrepentía de ninguna palabra salida de su boca. Se despidió de sus padres, salió de su casa y se fue. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises oscuras, llenas de agua, que en cualquier momento estallarían en miles de suaves gotas de lluvia. Inuyasha caminó mirando el cielo, el día estaba aburrido y sin ánimos. Típico de un día nublado, que contagiaba a todos con su hostilidad, pero no se dejaría llevar por eso, y seguiría con su propósito de conquistar a Kagome, alegremente como lo había hecho hasta entonces, olvidando sus desanimes de la noche anterior.

Al llegar al salón, vio que Kagome ya había llegado. Estaba sentada en su banco esperando que comenzara la clase. Inuyasha se fijó que Miroku no había llegado aún, así que no se preocupó y se dirigió hacia ella con actitud decidida.

_ Hola- saludó él- me dio gusto verte ayer- sonrió.

_ Hola…-respondió ella vagamente.

_ ¿Te ocurre algo?- pregunto preocupado.

_ No, nada.

La noche anterior, Kagome había llorado un poco antes de dormir, por lo mismo que siempre la hacía llorar. Le dolía un poco la cabeza ahora y estaba desanimada como de costumbre. Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y ahí se quedó hasta que la clase terminó. El muchacho se dio cuenta de los ojos hinchados de Kagome y de pronto se sintió muy angustiado, pensando que dentro de ella había un gran dolor, atormentándola. Inuyasha y Kagome no hablaron más después de lo anterior. Solo estuvieron en silencio. Inuyasha sabía que así lo prefería Kagome. La clase terminó y el profesor despachó a los alumnos del salón.

_ Kagome- la llamó el profesor- tú quédate por favor.

Kagome escuchó un murmullo de algunos estudiantes que la miraban con sorpresa a medida que salían y ella se quedó de pié esperando quedarse a solas con el profesor. Inuyasha que estaba atrás de ella la quedó viendo algo angustiado. Nunca sabría lo que ella sentía al ser discriminada por la mayoría del salón… y solo por ser diferente. El joven le dijo que la esperaría afuera, hasta que ella saliera.

_ Kagome- le comenzó hablar el profesor-, me parece muy bien que una alumna tenga esta clase de notas. Eres una de las mejores estudiantes del salón- dijo entregandole un examen de ella, manteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios-, y bueno, sin más rodeos, quería hacerte una propuesta.

La chica lo miró expectante.

_ ¿Actuaría junto a otras universidades en Nueva York?

Kagome se quedó atónita. Solo siguió escuchando las palabras de él.

_ Cuando interpretaste el monólogo de Hamlet hace algunos meses, me pareció con mucha fuerza y creo que tienes mucho potencial. ¿Qué tal si lo intentas?

_ Yo…- fue interrumpida.

_ Pero no es necesario que contestes ahora, puedes pensarlo unos días.

_ No es necesario, está bien, lo haré.

_ ¿De verdad?, ¡Eso es excelente!, Bueno, la obra es una adaptación de un clásico de Shakespeare, es "Romeo y Julieta", aquí esta toda la obra- le entregó un libreto- hubo una reunión de profesores de distintas universidad, y yo te inscribí con el papel principal.

_ ¿El de Julieta?- preguntó algo exaltada.

_ ¿Algún problema?, porque si es así puedo conseguirte otro para que no te sientas incómoda

_ No- mirando el libreto- es un desafío digno de aceptar- dijo ella lentamente.

_ Que bien, porque estoy seguro de que lo harás excelente- sonrió- …y recuerda que esta obra se verá muy bien en tu currículum al graduarte, además le dejará un porcentaje de ganancias a cada uno de los jóvenes del elenco.

_ Ah, eso es bueno- dijo mirando el libreto que se encontraba entre sus manos.

_ Bueno, ahora me queda hablar con el 'Romeo'_,_ pero eso será mañana.

_ ¿El Romeo?- preguntó curiosa, más como una pregunta para sí misma que para su profesor.

_ Sí, Inuyasha Taisho- dijo con aire de orgullo.

"Inuyasha"… ¿Pero como era posible? El profesor le siguió hablando muy entusiasmado, pero ella parecía no escucharlo, estaba sumida en el eco que resonaba en su mente. El que repetía el nombre de Inuyasha por todas partes. Cuando el señor terminó de hablar, la chica salió del salón. Y como Inuyasha le había dicho, él la esperó hasta que saliera.

_ ¿Y bien?- preguntó Inuyasha con una sonrisa- que fue lo que te dijo.

Kagome lo quedó mirando aún sin palabras en su boca, desvió la mirada y se fue caminando sin responderle. El chico la siguió en silencio, pero de pronto la tomó del brazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella se detuviera.

_ ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no me dices?- preguntó el con los ojos brillantes y algo preocupado, pensando que había ocurrido algo malo.

_ No pasó nada.

_ ¿Entonces? Dime por que te pusiste así.

_ ¡Eres tan insistente! ¡Déjame en paz!- exclamó soltándose bruscamente de la mano de Inuyasha. Algunos estudiantes que había cerca, voltearon sus cabezas para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Kagome Higurashi gritando? Se preguntaron asombrados.

_ Espera, no te vayas- la detuvo otra vez- solo quiero saber que es lo que te puso así. Quiero que confíes en mí, Kagome- le dijo con un tono suave en la voz- que me digas que te pasa, yo de verdad que así lo quiero…más que a nada en este momento y estoy seguro de que puedo lograrlo… puedo llegar a ser aquella persona en quien confíes…

_ Eso… Eso no es algo que le importe a una persona como tú, que eres popular, rodeado de amigos y... ¿Que diablos haces siguiéndome? ¡Deja de hacerlo!, ¡Tú no me agradas, Taisho!

Kagome se fue corriendo, intentando escapar de todos esos ojos que observaban la discusión de Inuyasha y ella. También escapó de Inuyasha. La frase retenida en su mente 'Quiero que confíes en mi', se le había quedado grabada. No sabía si en realidad estaba harta de Inuyasha, de que la siguiera a todas partes, pero él perturbara su tranquilidad, pues desde que lo había conocido no tenía un solo momento tranquilo, pensando en la próxima vez que pudiera encontrárselo, imaginando con qué palabras la sorprendería la próxima vez. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo hacía, sentía un cosquilleo extraño en el vientre. Y ahora, actuarían juntos en una obra de…amor… Aquella palabra le hizo latir el corazón muy fuerte, le hizo recordar también que llevaba rato corriendo fuerte y se detuvo en seco, dándose cuenta de que a su alrededor había mucha gente, niños jugando, parejas hablando, y ella cayó de rodillas al suelo del cansancio. 'Amor', aquella palabra y sentimiento era algo desconocido para ella, había amado a su madre algún día, a su padre, a su hermano… y ese sentimiento había dejado de existir tal cual como dejaron de existir ellos.

...

Ese día no fue a trabajar, no estaba de ánimos. Decidió quedarse en casa, refugiándose del mundo. De la lluvia que había comenzado a caer fuertemente. El teléfono sonó insistentemente durante gran parte de la tarde, pero terminó por desconectarlo ya que no soportaba que la perturbara ese sonido. La tenía harta. Inuyasha la tenía harta. Porque eso que sentía, significaba que él era solo una molestia… ¿Verdad? …

Quizás significaba todo lo contrario, no obstante, de eso ella no se daría cuenta fácilmente. No se daría cuenta de que lo que sentía podía ser algo más grande que todo lo que había vivido en toda su vida.


	4. Capitulo 3

Holaa, aqui dejo otro capi, espero k les guste. Muchas Gracias para los que leen esta historia =). No olviden de dejar sus opiniones si?

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Inuyasha había vuelto a su casa, muy angustiado. Triste por que no estaba logrando nada con Kagome, y sin darse cuenta ella se estaba haciendo cada vez más importante para él. Pese a que ella guardaba miles de secretos que él desconocía, al mirarla a los ojos sentía que podía ver a través de ellos y encontrar el dolor que ella refugiaba en tan solo un brillo más de su mirada. Estaba con un nudo en la garganta. Sus intentos por estar junto a ella quedaban colgados en el aire; eran un fracaso.

Estaba seguro de que Kagome siempre estaba triste, y tenía que haber una buena razón para ello. Él quería sanar toda herida que ella tuviera en el alma, pero ahora veía tan lejano aquel momento en que pudiese hacerlo. Tantos momentos pensando en ella, que ahora creía que no valían la pena. Sin embargo, no podía quitársela de su mente, ni siquiera después de la reciente discusión que lo tenía con el alma prendida de un hilo.

Intentó llamarla varias veces, pero ella no contestaba. Se quedó sentado en el suelo de su habitación como esperando a que ella fuese quien lo llamara, para decirle que sus últimas palabras no habían sido verdad… Que solo lo había dicho porque todos estaban mirando. Que lo que sentía por él era todo lo contrario. Aunque él sabía perfectamente que ella no lo haría. Su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

Su habitación estaba oscura por el invierno de afuera. Solo alumbraba la luz de su mesita de velada. Él estaba sentado en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la cama y la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y el cabello sobre sus ojos. El teléfono estaba a su lado.

_ Inuyasha- lo llamó una mujer desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación, que por su voz, parecía que era mayor que él- Inuyasha- lo volvió a llamar.

_ Que pasa, mamá- dijo sin ánimos y gateó casi arrastrándose para acercarse a la puerta y así oírla mejor, pero aún así no la abrió.

_ Me preocupas, no has comido nada ¿Estuvo muy cansado el día?

_…Bastante… y no te preocupes, no tengo hambre.

_ Bueno, pero tu ración está en el refrigerador, buenas noches.

_ Está bien, buenas noches.

Sintió los pasos de su madre alejándose y la madera que crujía. Significaba que se había ido.

Era cierto, no había comido nada desde que llegó a casa. Estaba muy cansado de darle vueltas a su problema emocional tantas veces, por lo que se recostó sobre la cama y tras unos minutos de estar con los ojos abiertos, cayó dormido. Era cerca de las nueve de la noche y después de no mucho tiempo transcurrido, se despertó a causa del teléfono sonando. Lo alcanzó rápido, con la ilusión de que la persona que llamaba era Kagome, pero al contestar, su ilusión se le fue al suelo, pues no era ella. 'Por supuesto ¿Cómo pude siquiera haberlo pensado?', dijo en sus pensamientos.

_ Inuyasha, hola- le dijo la voz de un chico, desde el otro lado de la línea.

_ Ah, Miroku, hola- saludó.

_ Por tu voz de decepción supongo que esperabas la llamada de otra persona- dijo.

_ En realidad no- se mintió también para sí mismo.

_ Está bien… oye, sé que es un poco tarde, pero ¿Porque no vienes a mi departamento?

_ ¿Ahora?

_ Sí

_…De acuerdo- dijo tras unos minutos de pensarlo-, te veo en quince minutos.

Salió de casa apenas colgó el teléfono. El departamento de Miroku no estaba muy lejos. Miroku era de otra ciudad, pero se había venido a vivir a California con su tía y un primo desde hace unos siete años a causa de los estudios, pero ahora ellos habían salido de la ciudad, por lo que Miroku se encontraba solo. Al poco rato Inuyasha llegó al departamento y su amigo de cabello negro amarrado en una pequeña coleta, de un arete en una oreja y los ojos color violeta, lo hizo pasar muy naturalmente.

_ Llegaste rápido- dijo él.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y bajó la mirada, Miroku se dio cuenta de inmediato del motivo de esa actitud. Lo hizo pasar e Inuyasha se sentó en un sofá junto a la ventana, desde el cual se veía la ciudad. Miroku fue a la cocina por unas cervezas y volvió luego de cinco minutos. Se sentó a su lado y bebieron en silencio, pero éste no duró demasiado.

_ Oye, ¿Porque estás así?- dijo Miroku.

_ Así como- dijo en tono interrogativo.

_ No te hagas el tonto, ya se que dije cosas indebidas sobre Kagome- se recostó en el sofá- me he dado cuenta de que la miras mucho y supongo que ella te gusta aunque no me lo has dicho, creo que yo me pondría así de histérico también, si mi mejor amigo hablara mal de la chica que me gusta.

_ Al menos te das cuenta.

_ ¿Estas bien interesado en ella verdad?, digo ¿Ella es especial para ti?- dijo antes de tomar un trago de su bebida.

_...Sí, creo- dijo inclinándose hacía adelante. Apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y tomó su cabeza entre las manos.

_ Nada de que "sí, creo", se te nota en la cara de que estas loco por ella.

_ Bueno, pero de nada sirve… tenías razón después de todo, ella es bien difícil.

Miroku notó una mirada de tristeza en Inuyasha. Era su mejor amigo desde hace años y lo conocía muy bien. Sabía que cuando su amigo se enamoraba, era en serio y solo una vez lo había visto así antes. Había sufrido una desilusión y no quería verlo tan depresivo como aquella vez. Inuyasha le contó lo que Kagome le había dicho, que él no le agradaba, y cuanto lo había sentido en el alma.

_ No me digas que te vas a rendir después de eso- le dijo Miroku.

_ Bueno, si yo a ella no le intereso, no vale la pena- dijo Inuyasha.

_ Apuesto a que sí, no seas tonto, toda mujer está hecha para amar, hasta una mujer fría y distante como ella, lo que necesita es tiempo, aprende a conocerla muy bien primero.

_ Entonces eso tomará años- dijo con tono sarcástico.

_ Bueno, entonces que tome años, el tiempo que sea necesario, si estás dispuesto a esperar claro, además, sé que va a funcionar.

_ Sí- asintió- podría funcionar.

_ ¡Claro!- exclamó- además tu tienes ese don de ser tan tierno- lo molestó peñiscándole la mejilla.

_ Ya no seas idiota- lo apartó.

_ Ella no se va a poder resistir- le aseguró Miroku.

_...De verdad que eso es lo que espero- suspiró y luego tomó un trago de cerveza.

Estuvieron hablando y bebiendo durante largo rato, no habían visto la hora, pero de seguro que ya era de madrugada. Inuyasha tuvo que irse porque o sino su madre lo mataría, ya que seguramente ni siquiera le había oído salir. Miroku se ofreció para ir a dejarlo en su automóvil, ya que a esa hora casi no había locomoción por las calles. Al poco rato Inuyasha estuvo en la puerta de su casa despidiéndose de su amigo que se alejaba en su Jeep.

...

Al despertar Kagome, vio por la ventana, como cubrían el cielo las mismas nubes grises del día anterior, amenazando bañar la ciudad con sus aguas. Se quitó el cabello azabache de los ojos, y se cambió de ropa para ir a sus clases. Se vistió con un jeens negro y de una talla más grande, un sweter negro y unos zapatones que le combinaban. Su cabeza la cubrió con una boina y envuelta en un largo abrigo, salió de la casa, haciendo juego con el cielo gris. Había pensado en las palabras que le había dicho a Inuyasha durante la parte de la noche que no durmió. Volvería a verlo y por primera vez se sentía incomoda de saber que se encontraría con él. Ella no parecía intimidarse con nada, pero el muchacho era el primero que estaba logrando hacerlo, quizás por su forma de ser, algo tenía él que le producía un cosquilleo en su estómago. Algo que no sentía hace mucho tiempo… él estaba despertando en ella, sentimientos que creyó dormidos en su interior.

...

Cuando vio aparecer a Inuyasha por la puerta del salón, se cruzaron las miradas. Inuyasha no se sentó junto a Kagome, más bien se ubicó algo lejano a ella, como lo era antes de que comenzaran a hablarse. Kagome no escuchó casi nada de la clase, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, sin saber que a Inuyasha le pasaba exactamente lo mismo. Al terminar la clase el profesor llamó a Inuyasha tal como lo había hecho con Kagome el día anterior. La chica se tardó a propósito para ser ella la última que salía del salón y escuchar un poco de la conversación que tenían el profesor e Inuyasha. No alcanzó a oír mucho, pero seguramente le estaba pidiendo que actuara en la obra. Ella salió y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Cuando estuvo allí se sentó en el mismo lugar de su anterior visita, recostando la espalda en la madera de un estante, sacó de su bolso el libreto de la obra y comenzó a hojearlo y leyó algunos fragmentos, hasta que se aburrió. Recordó de pronto el día en que Inuyasha se le había acercado mientras ella estudiaba. Era como si esperara a que apareciera otra vez. Suspiró. Leyó también la materia pasada ese día y luego se fue a trabajar. Este día no podría escapar de su trabajo.

...

_ ¿Por que no viniste ayer? ¡Sabes que los días lunes tenemos más clientela!- le reclamó el dueño del local donde trabajaba Kagome.

_ Todos los días hay igual clientela- fue lo único que dijo Kagome con cara de pocos amigos y pasó de largo hacia atrás del mesón de ventas y entró por una puerta, la cual cerró atrás de sí. Allí dejó sus cosas y salió luego de un segundo.

Durante la noche había más clientes, así que a Kagome le tocaba la peor parte del trabajo. Esperó a que alguien llegara al mesón para atenderlos, y se quedó apoyada en él con su antebrazo.

_ Kagome- le dijo el dueño- atiende a la mesa cinco, pero ya.

Kagome obedeció al mandado, como siempre lo hacía. Odiaba que el dueño del local la tratara así, no quería tener problemas, de lo contrario, seguramente hubiese golpeado al sujeto. Él le hablaba y mangoneaba como si fuese la única mesera. Su trabajo de medio tiempo la tenía cansada. Casi no la dejaba estudiar, por lo que debía quedarse muy tarde por la noche haciéndolo, para no bajar su rendimiento en la universidad. En la mesa había un tipo bastante pesado que no la trató de muy buena gana. Ella sin importarle mucho siguió con su trabajo pero con una cara que casi le llegaba hasta el suelo.

Cuando terminó su turno cerca de las dos de la madrugada, se fue en su motocicleta. Camino a casa la tomó por sorpresa una lluvia que la mojó por completo. El cabello lo tenía empapado al igual que toda su ropa, y el gorro que llevaba puesto ya no servía de nada pues iba igual de mojado, nada más formaba un peso en su cabeza. Era una noche muy fría. El viento que la motocicleta le propinaba por la velocidad que llevaba, le hacía estremecer…

Cuando estuvo a unos cuantos metros de su casa, vio desde lejos como si alguien estuviese en la entrada de su hogar. Sí, al acercarse comprobó que había alguien sentado en el peldaño que estaba antes de la puerta. Ella se sorprendió un poco. Reconoció su cabello castaño y el brillo de esos ojos ambarinos que se levantaron cuando ella apareció. Inuyasha otra vez en su camino. ¿A esas horas?, debía estar loco.

_ Kagome- susurró él y se levantó al verla, ya que se encontraba durmiendo y despertó con el ruido de la motocicleta de Kagome- te esperaba hace rato.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó fijándose que las ropas de Inuyasha estaban igual de empapadas que las suyas.

_ Bueno, así que tendrás que seguir soportándome- sonrió- iremos juntos a Nueva York, ¿Qué te parece?

_ No me queda más remedio- dijo pasando por al lado de Inuyasha y abriendo la puerta.

Inuyasha se volteó para mirar a Kagome a los ojos y ella se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta. La chica le ofreció a Inuyasha entrar, después de todo, sus ropas estaban muy mojadas y él la había estado esperando quizás hace cuanto rato. El chico entró, se sintió algo contento cuando ella lo hizo pasar. Su chaqueta estaba goteando, por lo que se quedó cerca de la puerta para no mojar la casa, mientras Kagome desapareció por un pasillo, sintiendo Inuyasha los pasos de ella subiendo las escaleras. Luego de un minuto volvió con una toalla para él. Ella volvió a desaparecer otra vez, pero ahora tardó un poco más que antes.

'¿Para que habrá venido?', se preguntaba Kagome mientras sacaba del armario de su habitación, ropa seca. Tomó un pantalón ancho y negro con bolsillos a los lados, una camiseta también negra y un suéter blanco que le abrigaba mucho, pues era con cuello y las mangas largas, que no le quedaba ajustado, pero sí se le veía bien. '¿Habrá venido solo para restregarme en la cara que nos iremos juntos a Nueva York?', seguía con su monólogo mientras estaba envuelta en una toalla y se secaba el cabello. 'En cierto modo, me…me… me aleg… no… ¡odio que esté aquí!', luego de esto frunció el ceño y apagó con furia el secador de pelo. Lo arrojó a la cama y se vistió.

Cuando regresó, Inuyasha había dejado su chaqueta colgada de un perchero junto a la puerta y seguía parado donde mismo. Se había quedado mirándola, pues encontraba que se veía muy linda así, con un aspecto hogareño. Sonrió. Kagome le dijo que mejor se sacara los zapatos para pasar a la sala ya que éstos estaban igual de mojados que la chaqueta y él así lo hizo. Se sentó en el sofá poniendo la toalla abajo, para no mojarlo con sus pantalones. La chica preparó café para ambos. Inuyasha solo la contemplaba, ¿De verdad él no le agradaba? ¿Entonces por qué estaba siendo tan amable? Pues sí, la chica era mucho más amable de lo que él dimensionaba. Kagome le entregó la taza de café y se sentó en otro sofá al frente de él. Ahí lo quedó mirando un par de segundos.

_ Dime de verdad por que viniste- dijo ella.

_ ¿Qué no es obvio?- en sus ojos se notó un poco de tristeza y guardó silencio- Yo no entiendo por que eras tan fría, o por qué prefieres estar sola que acompañada. Me agradaste cuando hablamos, pese a tus rechazos… y por eso quiero ser tu amigo… Pero, ¿En serio quieres que me aleje de ti?... ¿En serio yo no te agrado?

Ella no contestó, bebió de su café y clavó la mirada en el suelo. Inuyasha la observó y volvió a repetir la última pregunta. Parecieron horas las que transcurrieron hasta que Kagome se dignó a pronunciar palabra.

_ No lo sé- dijo ella, a lo que Inuyasha respondió con una sonrisa- No… no era verdad- dijo, con las mejillas un poco acaloradas- pero tenía que decirlo… ¡Me sofocas!

El chico rió. Estaba feliz y se disculpó por ser así.

_ Kagome, lo que te dije, que quiero que confíes en mí, es cierto… puedes hacerlo- le dijo firmemente.

_ Ya veremos- dijo tomando por última vez de su café y se puso de pie.

Ya era muy tarde, debían ser las cuatro de la madrugada o incluso más tarde.

_ Es tarde, ¿Te vas a quedar?- preguntó ella.

A Inuyasha le latió el corazón muy fuerte. Intentaba recuperarse de esa tremenda alegría que sintió dentro para responder con un '¡Sí!', con miles y gigantescos signos de exclamación, pero ni la voz le salía. Kagome seguía esperando la respuesta e Inuyasha la quedó viendo con ojos muy tiernos, los cuales Kagome esquivó para no perderse en ellos, ya que si lo hacía, temió de no poder encontrar nunca una salida y quedarse en ellos por siempre.

_ Sí, claro- respondió por fin Inuyasha.

Kagome lo hizo seguirla por el pasillo en el que ella anteriormente había desaparecido, subieron la escalera y le indicó una habitación. En ella había una cama de visitas, que no se ocupaba con frecuencia debido a que Kagome nunca recibía visitas, pero ella solía dormir en aquella cama a veces cuando se iba a estudiar ahí y el sueño la vencía. La muchacha lamentó para sí, no tener ropa para que el chico se cambiase, pero algunas pijamas eran grandes para su fino cuerpo y como eran de color neutro o generalmente negro, le dio una a Inuyasha, él se echó a reír al ver la ropa, pero no se quejó. Mientras él sonreía, Kagome siguió con su semblante de siempre. Luego, ella cerró la puerta y lo dejó solo.

_Buenas noches- susurró Inuyasha aún conservando su sonrisa una vez que la chica ya había salido…

Kagome por su parte, se quedó afuera de la puerta, apoyada en ella. Pensando, dio un suspiro. '¿Que es lo que veo en tus ojos que me hace sentir esto?'_, _susurró ella algo angustiada. Su habitación estaba al frente y rápido, se encerró en ella. Se puso pijama, y aunque era tarde, no sentía sueño, se quedó recostada sobre las cobijas. Esa noche sus penas nunca aparecieron. No si estaba Inuyasha en la otra habitación… No paraba de pensar en eso.

Cuando el chico despertó, tomó su ropa que ya estaba seca y se la puso. Salió al pasillo y entró al baño que estaba junto a la habitación. Cuando salió, sintió curiosidad de ver la puerta de la habitación de Kagome entre abierta. Empujó un poco más la puerta y se quedó parado en el umbral. La cama estaba hecha y no había rastros de la chica. La alcoba era de color morado claro y las cortinas en el mismo tomo, pero más oscuras. Había un escritorio con vista a la única ventana de la habitación, en el cual había simples accesorios que adornaban, dándole a todo un toque muy femenino. También había sobre el escritorio, una fotografía de su familia, muy similar a la que había en la sala. Un poco más allá había un espejo grande en la pared, y al lado, un armario. La habitación era muy bonita. Inuyasha pensó que ahí se refleja como era Kagome en realidad. De pronto, sintió una presencia atrás suyo, se volteó y la vio. Casi sintió el techo sobre su cabeza.

_ ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

_ Nada de nada, es que, la puerta estaba abierta y tan solo sentí curiosidad- explicó muy nervioso.

_ Como sea- dijo ella poniendo blancos los ojos- baja, que el desayuno ya está.

_ De acuerdo, voy enseguida- sonrió.

Más tarde, se fueron juntos a la universidad. Inuyasha tuvo que subirse en la motocicleta con Kagome, aferrándose fuerte a su cintura. Ninguno de los dos quería romper aquel silencio tan hermoso que había en el ambiente, pese a que estaba el ruido incesante del vehículo, y de los otros de la ciudad, ninguno de los dos los oía sumidos en su propio silencio.

Al llegar a su destino, algunos los vieron llegar juntos, lo que trajo mucho que hablar sobre ellos. Uno de los que los vio fue Miroku, quien no dudó en acercarse de inmediato a su amigo, lo detuvo y dejaron que Kagome se alejara un poco más, pues ella se había encaminado primero. A Inuyasha se le notaba una chispa de alegría en los ojos.

_ Dime si pasó algo- le dijo Miroku con tono interrogativo y una mirada pícara.

_ No, que crees que soy...¿Tu?- dijo Inuyasha mirándolo muy serio.

_ Oye, solo preguntaba...-sonrió de medio lado

Inuyasha comenzó a caminar y Miroku lo siguió. Se le estaba pegando lo de Kagome, pensó esbozando una sonrisa, pero al escuchar la voz de su amigo hablándole otra vez e interrogándole, comenzó a contarle lo que había sucedido. De cómo de haber estado muy triste ahora estaba feliz, pues había recobrado la esperanza de hacerse importante para la chica. Así como ella era importante para él.

_ Estás progresando- fue el comentario alegre de Miroku, dándole una palmada en la espalda- eso está genial, sigue así, galán- remarcó la última palabra, casi burlándose de él. Inuyasha lo miró fulminante.

Desde la mañana, Inuyasha y Kagome estuvieron haciéndose mutua compañía. Ambos comenzaron ese día una agradable relación. Transcurrieron las clases y no tenían nada que hacer más tarde. A excepción de Kagome que debía ir a trabajar.

...

Kagome estaba en su casa, estudiando sobre su cama, era ya de madrugada, pues hace un rato que había llegado del trabajo. De pronto escuchó el teléfono, no quiso contestar. Entonces empezó la grabadora. Solo una persona sabía que ella estaba despierta a esas horas de la madrugada.

'_Kagome, se que está ahí, nunca contestas el teléfono, ¿Para que tienes teléfono entonces?, recuerda que nuestra sesión se corrió para una hora más tarde del viernes, ¿de acuerdo?... bueno, ya sabes todo lo que tienes que hacer, come, duerme y no te estreses.' _ No era necesario que dijera su nombre, pues Kagome lo conocía perfectamente, era Sesshoumaru. Tenía que ir con él al día siguiente. Tenía que contarle que desde que había conocido a Inuyasha todo era diferente para ella. Que desde que conoció a Inuyasha, su vida ya no era tan monótona.

Era tarde, se quedó dormida sobre los cuadernos y apuntes sin siquiera cubrirse con las frazadas o ponerse el pijama. Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente se sintió más cansada que nunca. Fue a clases como de costumbre, vio a Inuyasha, se sentaron juntos y por la tarde fue a ver a Sesshoumaru.

_ ¿Algo nuevo que contarme?- preguntó Sesshoumaru a Kagome que ya le había comentado que había conocido a alguien.- ¿Qué cosa?

_ Bueno, ¿Recuerdas al chico que te hable la pasada vez?, hemos estado hablando…- esperó respuesta de Sesshoumaru.

_ Si recuerdo, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hizo algo o que? – preguntó con un tono más celoso que por curiosidad.

_ Nos hemos llevado bien desde entonces, es agradable....debo admitirlo.

_ ¿Qué?- dijo con los ojos como platos- di-dijiste, ¿Agradable?

_ S-sí- bajó la mirada- supongo que él me ha hecho ver las cosas de otra manera en estos días.

_ Y- y quien es ese tipo ¿Eh?

_ Su nombre es Inuyasha.

De pronto, un rayo pareció que había cruzado por la mirada del chico. '¿Cómo no lo había imaginado?', pensó él. 'Solo mi hermano es tan idiota como para atreverse a acercarse a Kagome, el muy imbécil'. Apretó los puños y Kagome se dio cuenta. Había olvidado que su hermano estaba estudiando teatro, ¿Cómo era posible que fuese él, a quien tanto odiaba, la persona que estuviese sacando a Kagome de su soledad?, ¡Él era psicólogo! Era obvio que podía hacer algo mejor que Inuyasha para ayudar a Kagome.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Kagome.

_ Nada… y dime_, _¿Qué es lo que sientes exactamente?

_ Bueno- dudó- no lo se, es extraño que yo hable con la gente, pero ha sido el único que se ha acercado a mí, él quiere que yo confíe en él.

_ Debes hacerlo- le dijo, dejando de lado sus celos y viendo desde la perspectiva de su profesionalismo- sería muy bueno para ti- otra vez.

_ Es difícil- dijo ella casi en un susurro.

_ Ya lo sé… '¡Entonces no te molestes en hacerlo!'

Sesshoumaru sentía que explotaría de la rabia cuando Kagome se fue. Eso no le podía estar pasando.

Se asomó a la ventana mientras veía como la muchacha se aferraba a su abrigo al cruzar por la calle. El viento solplaba fuerte contra la ventana.

_ Inuyasha...- murmuró Sesshoumaru- nunca terminarás de aruinar mi vida...

* * *


	5. Capitulo 4

Hola! Bueno, no me queda más que agradecer a las personas que han leido, en especial a viccky-y n.n, muchas gracias por tu opinion y tus animos. Yo creo que la opinion de los lectores es lo más importante. Después de todo, es lo que motiva para seguir escibiendo...

Aqui dejo el siguiente capitulo, la historia va avanzando rápido, pero por ahora, ni si quiera yo se como terminará x.x...Bueno, saludos! y dejen sus review! = )

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Kagome llegó al salón y el profesor al verla entrar, la llamó a su escritorio. No muchos alumnos habían llegado. La chica se acercó al escritorio y el Sr. Miwa la saludó, a lo que ella respondió no tan animosamente como él.

_ Niña- le dijo él- ¿Está todo bien para la obra?

_ Sí, ya estoy estudiando- respondió Kagome.

_ Que bien, porque en dos semanas nos vamos, por cierto, los pasajes en avión corren por cuenta de la organización, así que no te preocupes.

_ Está bien.

_ Estaremos por allá una temporada, que consta de tres semanas, pues hay que ensayar mucho.

_ ¿Tres semanas?- preguntó algo inquieta.

_ Sí- asintió- pero empiezan las vacaciones el jueves, no hay problema ¿O si?

_ No hay problema- afirmó ella.

Aunque si tenía un problema: su trabajo. ¿Cómo lo haría para pedir permiso en su trabajo? Seguro que el antipático de su jefe le pondría una y mil excusas para quitarle a ella el empleo o simplemente no dejarla ir al viaje. Sin embargo, ella iría a como de lugar, sin dejarse manipular por ese simple jefe amargado.

Ella fue y se sentó en su lugar habitual. Luego de un rato llegó Inuyasha y se fue a sentar junto con Kagome. Ella no dijo nada, su presencia ya no le molestaba, de hecho, ya se volvía una costumbre el que se sentaran juntos. Ya se estaba preguntando que era eso tan especial de Inuyasha, que le había hecho soportarlo tanto tiempo, y que era eso tan especial que Inuyasha le veía a ella para haberse quedado también tanto tiempo a su lado. Se quedó mirando por la ventana, mientras el muchacho a su lado la observaba sin que ella se percatara. Él conservaba una tímida sonrisa, aunque terminó por desvanecerla de sus labios cuando ella ya lo ignoró por completo.

...

Los últimos días habían estado cubiertos de nubes, pero aquel día las nubes habían dejando ver el celeste cielo y unos cuantos rayos de sol. Todo aún estaba muy húmedo por la lluvia que había caído, y Kagome se fue caminando por el césped, salpicando con un poco de agua sus pantalones. Al rato, llegó Inuyasha corriendo a su lado, ella nada más lo miró mientras él sonreía aún cansado. Caminaron juntos durante un rato y como de costumbre, en silencio. Inuyasha se ocultó atrás de un arbusto, lo que causó intriga de parte de Kagome. Cuando el chico apareció otra vez, tenía una flor roja muy bonita en la mano y se la entregó a la chica. Ella la recibió algo avergonzada, pero no lo hizo notar demasiado, pues comenzó a caminar para alejarse. Inuyasha solo sonrió, sabía que le había gustado y con eso se conformó.

Cuando la alcanzó, la tomó suavemente por el hombro, para que ella se detuviera y lo mirara.

_ Kagome- comenzó a hablarle- ¿Tienes algo que hacer en la tarde?

_ Trabajar.

_ Bueno pero eso es más tarde, ¿Qué tal si vienes a mi casa y ensayamos nuestros protagónicos? – sonrió emocionado.

_ Bueno, si te parece- dijo ella, afirmando.

_ Muy bien, ¿te espero ahí a las cinco?

_ Está bien.

_ Mira- dijo anotando en un papel su dirección- aquí vivo, no te costará trabajo llegar.

_ OK.

_ Bueno, te veo más tarde- dijo él y se acercó para despedirse de un beso en la mejilla.

Ella percibió un cosquilleo en su interior al sentir los labios de Inuyasha sobre su mejilla. Esa no era la primera vez que se despedían de esa forma, sin embargo, la primera vez que lo hizo, Kagome quedó pasmada. Ni siquiera con Sesshoumaru que tenía más confianza en él, se despedían o saludaban de esa forma. Ese chico definitivamente tenía algo muy especial que aún ella no podía descubrir, ni siquiera reconocerlo todavía.

Kagome regresó a su casa. Preparó algo de comer y almorzó tranquila y en paz. Pensaba en qué se pondría para salir. Un momento, ¿Desde cuando ella pensaba en qué ponerse?, siempre tomaba lo primero que veía en el armario. Sintió las mejillas un poco acaloradas. Bebió un trago de su vaso con agua y dio por terminada su comida. Subió las escaleras y se cambió de ropa. Pasadas las cuatro, iba saliendo rumbo a la casa de Inuyasha. Se había vestido con una falda negra y una chaqueta morada oscura, claro que debajo de ésta llevaba una blusa negra. No le costó mucho encontrar la casa de Inuyasha, tal como él se lo había dicho. Llegó a una casa enorme, de color blanca, muy bonita. Las rejas de la casa eran altas y negras. Ella tocó el timbre y tuvo que hablar por un citófono. El chico fue quien salió a recibirla, con una alegría notable al verla.

Él la hizo pasar y Kagome se encontró con una casa muy lujosa por dentro. No sabía que Inuyasha fuese de esas familias adineradas. Mas no le dio importancia. Atravesaron la sala y subieron las escaleras que bordeaban una pared y llegaron a la alcoba del chico. Estaba ordenada, poco común en chicos de esa edad. Pero también era común que siendo de una familia adinerada, una sirvienta le ordenara y limpiara la habitación.

Kagome se sentó en una orilla de la cama, e Inuyasha, en el suelo. Sacaron sus libretos y comenzaron sin demora con su ensayo. Kagome lo hacía bien, e Inuyasha no se quedaba atrás. Por una buena razón Miwa los había elegido para el protagónico. Inuyasha se sentía contento y Kagome, no emocionada, pero le alegraba saber que se vería bien en su currículum una obra como aquella.

_ Lo siento- dijo Inuyasha- me equivoqué- se rió nervioso.

_ Sí- dijo- eso lo decía yo.

_ Bueno, es que ya llevamos un buen rato ensayando, ¿Te traigo algún jugo o algo?

_ Esta bien.

_ De acuerdo, vuelvo en un segundo.

La chica quedó sola en la habitación enorme, se levantó de donde estaba y se asomó al ventanal de la pieza que daba hacia el jardín con una piscina y mucho césped alrededor. Era invierno y por eso los árboles estaban sin hojas, pero aún así se podía notar cuanta cantidad de ellos había por todo el jardín. De pronto un copo de nieve cayó cerca de la ventana. Kagome quedó perpleja, miró como otros copos de nieve caían y luego una ventisca fuerte los desviaba y los golpeaba contra el vidrio.

_ Vaya, se puso a nevar- dijo Inuyasha entrando con una bandeja y en ella dos vasos con jugo y además un platillo con algunas galletitas. Kagome se volteó un poco para verlo aparecer.

_ Sí- dijo con la voz apagada y volviendo la mirada hacia fuera.

_ Bueno, aquí está el jugo, y además galletas caceras hechas por mi madre- dijo sonriendo.

_ Que bien, gracias- dijo tomando una y mascando, sintiendo un sabor que no había probado desde hace años.

_ Kagome, ¿tienes que ir al trabajo ahora verdad?

_ Cierto.

_ Pero está nevando, puede ser peligroso.

_ Eso no le importa a mi jefe- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido como si demostrara enfado, mientras examinaba la forma de corazón que tenía la galleta que había tomado.

_ Si quieres- empezó a decir algo nervioso- te voy a dejar.

_... Oh, no, no te preocupes - sintió una alegría dentro, pero no expresó demasiado más que con un fuerte latir de su corazón. Se había puesto nerviosa.

_ No seas tonta, yo te voy a dejar, y no voy a aceptar una negativa- dijo decidido. Kagome sonrió levemente y él se sonrojó.

Luego de un rato, Inuyasha manejaba un auto deportivo de color rojo y Kagome iba a su lado. La chica veía por la ventana, como la nieve incesante ya había formado una capa sobre las calles. Se preocupó un poco, ya que no le favorecía la nieve.

Llegaron al bar e Inuyasha detuvo el auto afuera. Ambos miraron la entrada. No se veía mucha gente entrando.

_ Ya me voy, gracias por traerme.

_ No fue nada, cuídate ¿Si?

_ Adiós- Ella instintivamente se acercó un poco a Inuyasha y él por su parte se acercó el trecho que los separaba. Fue un suave beso en la mejilla que los despidió.

Kagome bajó del auto a una velocidad increíble. No podía evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Y más encima le daba un beso en la mejilla. Ese chico la ponía fuera de sus principios, costumbres y todo lo demás que no había hecho nunca.

...

Las semanas transcurrieron muy lentas para Kagome e Inuyasha, pues ya estaban pensando en la obra que representarían en un tiempo más, y cuando alguien de verdad anhela algo, pareciera que el tiempo es una eternidad. Así lo parecía. Pero al fin el esperado día del viaje había llegado e Inuyasha quiso ir a buscar a Kagome a su casa, para ir juntos al aeropuerto.

El chico se sintió muy afortunado de haber sido el escogido por su profesor para interpretar el papel principal junto a la chica más especial que había conocido. Estaba muy contento, y eso se le notaba en los ojos, y en el rostro. Él estaba seguro de que el corazón de Kagome aún no le pertenecía, pero el suyo se lo había entregado por completo, desde la primera vez que le había dirigido la palabra. Sin embargo, sentía como la chica aún era muy cerrada con él.. Aún existían millones de secretos que ella le ocultaba, y eso lo estaba inquietando demasiado.

...

Al llegar al aeropuerto, estaban ahí su profesor y otros jóvenes, que seguramente pertenecían a las otras universidades que les había nombrado el Sr. Miwa. Habían llegado temprano, faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que el avión despegara. Kagome fue y se sentó en una banca, con su maleta junto a ella y no transcurrieron demasiados segundos para que Inuyasha llegara a su lado, siguiéndola como siempre, como si fuese su propia sombra.

_ ¿Te traigo algo?- preguntó Inuyasha- ¿Una bebida?

_ No, gracias- respondió mirando hacia otra parte.

Quince minutos más tarde tuvieron que subir al avión que ya iba a despegar. Todo el avión estaba muy limpio, los asientos muy cómodos y a Kagome le habían asignado un asiento junto a una ventanilla. No se extrañó que Inuyasha se sentara a su lado, pues ya estaba convencida de que el destino los quería juntos. Aunque ella a como de lugar trataba de oponer resistencia a eso, a encontrarse cada vez los dos, sin embargo, no podía evitar que el muchacho siempre la siguiera, al igual como no podía evitar que su corazón comenzara a sentir. Pensó en esto muy sorprendida, sintiendo como le subía la temperatura al rostro, a las mejillas. Sintió fuerte latir su corazón y esto la hizo voltear lentamente la cabeza hacia Inuyasha ahí a su lado, quedando ella más sorprendida aún, pues el chico dormía. Casi podía ver como una luz blanquecina brillaba en su rostro, haciéndolo parecer un verdadero ángel. Ahora era ella quien le devolvía a Inuyasha todas aquellas caricias tan solo con la mirada.

Por un momento su mano más cercana al muchacho, adquirió vida propia y quiso apoderarse de la de Inuyasha, pero justo antes de cumplir su intención, se detuvo, pues tomó conciencia y quitó rápidamente su mano, dejándola reposar sobre sus piernas. Suspiró cerrando sus ojos y volteándose a ver hacia fuera. Había podido sentir la tibieza que emanaba de su piel antes de alcanzar a rozarlo, lo cual le dio un breve estremecimiento. Contempló por unos segundos a Inuyasha dormir, ya que ella no pudo hacerlo en todo el viaje.

Era un viaje de cinco horas aproximadamente y como habían viajado de noche, llegarían a Nueva York en la madrugada. Los pasajeros durmieron todo el viaje, en especial el pequeño grupo del elenco de la obra y apenas se percataron de que habían llegado a su destino, se bajaron rápidamente.

_ Muy bien, ahora nos vamos al hotel, para dormir y acomodarse- mirando su reloj de muñeca, dio instrucciones el profesor Miwa- pues aún es muy temprano, y durante el día daré las Instrucciones para nuestra estadía aquí.

Al estar en el hotel, a cada uno se le asignó una habitación diferente. No todas eran iguales, pues algunas eran individuales, otras en parejas y otras de a tres personas. Pero aunque eran muy sencillas y no muy grandes, eran muy iluminadas y con lo necesario para mantenerlos cómodos durante todo el tiempo que debía permanecer allí. Estaban todos en la recepción mientras el profesor entregaba las llaves para sus habitaciones.

_ Por ahora, vayan a descanzar- les dijo el profesor - pero deben saber que el almuerzo se sirve al medio dia. Luego nos juntaremos aquí a las tres de la tarde en punto.

Apenas Kagome estuvo con la llave de su habitación en la mano, que por cierto era una habitación individual, se fue al elevador más próximo. Inuyasha quiso alcanzarla, pero no alcanzó a llegar antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran. Él no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica, y ella lo que quería ahora era escapar de él. Todas aquellas sensaciones que había tenido hace un rato a causa de él, la estaban contradiciendo y quería estar lejos de Inuyasha por un momento.

Cuando salió del elevador, caminó por un pasillo con las paredes blancas y el piso alfombrado, había muchas puertas por ambos lados del pasillo y buscó con la mirada a medida que avanzaba, el número de su habitación. La encontró justo antes de llegar al final, donde había una ventana desde la cual se podía ver gran parte de la ciudad. Entró a su habitación y la encontró perfecta para ella. Estaba alfombrada al igual que el pasillo al exterior. Era pequeña, sí, tenía una cama pequeña, un sillón a los pies de esta, el armario, la puerta del baño y un pequeño refrigerador, todo extremadamente compacto. Se fue hacia el ventanal y vislumbró desde ahí, el teatro donde actuaría en unas semanas. Desvió la mirada hacía el resto del paisaje y descubrió que la ciudad era bastante bonita. No la recordaba así. A lo lejos se veían muchas arboledas, que desde ahí se veían casi de fantasía. Recordó la última vez que había visitado aquella ciudad, y su mirada se llenó de melancolía. Era aún temprano, el sol estaba naciendo a los lejos y por esto, se recostó en la cama, quedándose profundamente dormida.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la sacó de sus sueños. Antes de ir a ver quien tocaba, vio el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca, eran cerca de la una de la tarde y descubrió para su buena suerte, que se había perdido la hora del almuerzo. Entró al baño unos segundos para mojarse el rostro y enseguida se dirigió a la puerta y abrió; era un muchacho que le entregó su equipaje. Ella sacó de su bolsillo propina para el chico y él se fue, cerrando ella la puerta. Pero antes de que se diera la vuelta alguien la buscaba otra vez. Volvió a abrir no de muy buen humor y se encontró con esos ojos ambarinos que la perseguían.

_ Hola- saludó el chico.

_ Que quieres, estoy cansada.- le dijo secamente.

_ Nada más venía a avisarte que, Miwa adelantó la hora de encuentro y nos quiere en la recepción a las dos y media.

_ De acuerdo- dijo cerrando la puerta, pero el chico estiró su mano y la detuvo antes de que la madera chocara en su nariz.

_ Espera- dijo él, clavando los ojos en los de Kagome, ella no dijo ni hizo nada.- me preguntaba si querrías salir a tomar algo.

Kagome notó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Inuyasha, y le hubiese gustado reír ante esto, pero se contuvo y aceptó a la invitación. Bajaron en el elevador y cruzaron la recepción en cosa de segundos, saliendo a una muy ruidosa ciudad. Caminaron por la acera un momento hasta que Inuyasha le indicó a Kagome una heladería en la cual había muchas mesitas donde se podían acomodar. La chica tomó una, y esperó a que Inuyasha fuera por unos helados al mesón. Ella siguió con la mirada cada paso del muchacho hasta que regresó.

_ Vaya, fue un buen viaje ¿No?- dijo Inuyasha- apenas me acomodé en el asiento, me quedé dormido… ¿Y tu?

_ Eh yo…-titubeó por un momento, recordando todos los pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente en el avión respecto a Inuyasha- no pude dormir mucho.

_ ¿Y eso por que?

_ Porque- bajó la mirada- tenía jaqueca.

_ ¿De verdad?, debiste decirme, siempre llevo algunas pastillas en mi bolso.

_ ¿Eso no lo hacen las chicas?- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de burla.

_ Es que…-se sonrojó- mi mamá, ya te imaginas.

_ Claro – dijo revolviendo su helado.

Ambos tenían frente a ellos una copa de helado muy grande, y estuvieron en silencio mientras cada uno empujaba el helado con la cuchara. Estuvieron así hasta que llegó la hora de regresar al hotel.

Eran las dos y media y se encontraban Inuyasha y Kagome junto a los demás del viaje, sentados en una variedad de sillones en la recepción. Esperaban al profesor, quien les daría las indicaciones para la obra. Al poco rato, se hizo presente junto a una mujer bastante hermosa, del cabello largo, muy oscuro y los ojos fríos, los cuales intimidaron a todos en la habitación. A excepción de Kagome, ya que ésta tenía unos ojos como los de ella, pero a diferencia, Kagome tenía una chispa de amabilidad en los suyos. Ambas, la recién llegada y Kagome se miraron a los ojos de una forma muy fría…quizás la más fría mirada que cada una tenía. '¿Qué hace aquí?',pensó Kagome, mientras Inuyasha la veía algo intrigado.

_ Me alegro que no haya ninguno retrasado- dijo Miwa, luego de saludarlos y recibir respuesta de todos los presentes- Bueno, primero que nada, ella es Mirasawa Kikyou y es la dueña del teatro donde ustedes actuarán y como excelente actriz- dijo sonriendo abiertamente- los aconsejará en cada uno de los pasos que den.

Siguieron escuchando las instrucciones de Miwa, mientras la mujer junto a él seguía mirando a Kagome de la misma manera fría, respondiéndole ella de la misma forma. Y ahora no solo Inuyasha se había dado cuenta de esto, sino que la mayoría de los estudiantes, y con ellos también Miwa.

_ ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó él, dirigiéndose a su acompañante mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

El hombre no quiso preguntar más. Siguió con su tarea y envió a todos a sus habitaciones a repasar sus guiones, pues al día siguiente a primera hora, tenían el primer ensayo. Kagome pasó por el lado de Kikyou, como queriendo rozarla bruscamente y lo consiguió. Quería que supiera que las cosas entre ellas seguían igual aún así hayan pasado años. Al pasar Kagome se volteó hacia atrás y la mujer la miraba de una forma desagradable. Kagome sonrió maliciosamente para sus adentros, y siguió con su camino. Inuyasha la había visto irse y le llamó mucho la atención de que ambas mujeres se trataran de esa forma, pero no quiso molestar a Kagome en ese momento para preguntarle, así que se dirigió a su habitación como se los había indicado Miwa.

...

Solo las luces de las calles, edificios, la luna y las estrellas, iluminaron toda la ciudad. Inuyasha había permanecido en su habitación todo el día, desde que se había separado de todos en la recepción. Se había encerrado ahí con la intención de practicar sus líneas, mas no podía hacerlo, preguntándose intrigado, una y otra vez, que era lo que se estaban comunicando Kagome y la compañera de Miwa con aquellas miradas tan frías, como si entre ellas existiera un odio mutuo. Como si ya se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo. Quería preguntarle a Kagome, pero no se atrevía. Y ella se sumaba a sus pensamientos otra vez. Siempre terminaba pensando en ella. Describiendo en su mente repetidas veces lo maravillosa que era para él. Como si la chica lo hiciera entrar en otro mundo donde no existía nadie más que los dos. No la había visto hace algunas horas y ya sentía que la extrañaba. Se asomó al ventanal que daba a las calles y sumergió la mirada en el oscuro lecho del cielo, refugiando a las miles de estrellas con su manto. El chico suspiró.

Se fijó en lo tarde que era, y se fue a acostar en su cama. Se quitó la camisa y se cobijó entre las sabanas, quedándose profundamente dormido en un par de segundos, rogando para que en sus sueños estuviera ella otra vez, porque a pesar de que la chica existía en cada pensamiento de él, Inuyasha jamás quería que los abandonara.

Kagome por su parte, no conciliaba el sueño, cubierta hasta la cabeza con las frazadas de su cama. Intentando refugiarse del frío que penetraba en el ambiente. Aún estaba extrañada de que Inuyasha no fuera a verla por la tarde, ya se le hacía costumbre verlo muy seguido y el que no se hubiese presentado ante ella, la tenía un poco preocupada…o angustiada…lo que no admitiría nunca, era que muy en el fondo…extrañaba profusamente sus ojos. Se volvía cada ves más adicta a su mirada tan luminosa, a esa mirada tan llena de…de pasión.

Se durmió finalmente, presa de sus sueños, en los que no cabía nadie más que ella y...él...


	6. Capitulo 5

Holaa, aqui dejo otro capitulo, de nuevo muchas gracias por leer. este capi es u poco más cortito pero no por eso menos interesante. Saludos!

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

_Kagome- se escuchaba una voz femenina desde afuera de la habitación.

La chica escuchó su llamado, recordaba esa voz que se oía al exterior. No la soportaba. De inmediato una mueca de desagrado se dibujó en su rostro y quiso ignorarla, pero el llamado insistente seguía y terminó por abrir bruscamente la puerta mostrando a flor de piel su molestia. Lo primero que recibió al abrir la puerta fue un gran empujón que la dejó sujetada en la pared para no caer al suelo. Kagome se sorprendió.

_ ¿¡Que te pasa!?-exclamó Kagome reponiéndose.

_ Ayer me la quedaste debiendo- dijo ella con tono arrogante.

_ Oye, escucha - dijo Kagome con tono calmado pero a la vez forzado- No quiero que interfieras en mi camino otra vez... No creas que me he olvidado de toda la cizaña que has sembrado en mi vida.

_ Pero hermanita- dijo fingiendo irónicamente- Yo quería tener un bonito reencuentro contigo después de tanto tiempo.

_ Cállate y déjame en paz, ¡Sal de aquí!- le indicó la puerta con su dedo índice y mostrando otra vez su gran molestia

_ Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, Kagome.

_ No será ahora.

_ De acuerdo, no será ahora, pero tenemos muchos asuntos pendientes que tratar.

_ Claro, porque hasta que no te salgas con la tuya, no te vas a quedar tranquila ¿verdad?- le dijo con tono algo burlesco.

_ Me conoces muy bien, mi querida Kagome.

_ Es que de ti no se puede esperar nada bueno…

_ No hables así, Kagome, lo mejor es que nos llevemos bien tu y yo…y lleguemos a un acuerdo que nos convenga a las dos.

_ ¿Qué nos convenga? Por favor kikyou, no creas que me vas a hacer tonta otra vez

_ Entonces…tú verás, kagome, si te opones, solo tu saldrás perjudicada…

_ Ya cállate, contaminas todo lo que hay en tu camino, ¡ya vete!

_ Me voy pero acuérdate de que nos vemos al mediodía- sonrió con ironía y salió de la habitación.

Kagome cerró la puerta de un fuerte portazo. Se quedó ahí parada y luego se dejó caer sentada en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la madera de la puerta. Ocultó su cabeza entre sus brazos, que a su vez estaban apoyados en sus rodillas. No podía evitarlo, un nudo se formó en su garganta y un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. No podía retenerlas aunque quisiera. Esa mujer le había hecho daño y recordarlo aún le dolía. Esa mujer había aumentado el dolor que en su momento había sentido por haber perdido a sus padres. Esa mujer no podía simplemente ser su media hermana.

Inuyasha se dirigía a la habitación de Kagome cuando se cruzó en el camino con Kikyou. Desde donde estaba, el chico había sentido ese gran portazo y temió un poco de lo que pudiese haber ocurrido. Preocupado se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kagome y sintió leves sollozos desde el otro lado. Nunca la había oído llorar y sintió un gran nudo en su garganta, como si la tristeza que causaba aquel llanto se traspasara hacia él.

El chico golpeó la puerta suavemente con sus nudillos. Kagome desde adentro sintió la voz de él que preguntaba por ella y detuvo sus sollozos, se enjugó las lágrimas con una de sus mangas y se puso de pie. Por un momento no pudo creer que después de tiempo ya transcurrido, lágrimas bañaran su rostro otra vez. Creía que él la estaba sanando.

Abrió la puerta con un gran alivio, ese chico que ahora tenía enfrente la llenaba de una inmensa paz. Ella agachó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia el centro de la habitación. Inuyasha la siguió y cerró la puerta atrás de sí. Él vio que ella entró al cuarto de baño, sin haber dicho nada aún. Cuando salió, había disminuido el rojo de sus ojos y mejillas.

_ Kagome- susurró Inuyasha.

_ Eso no importa- ella se anticipó a la pregunta del chico y comenzó a arreglar su bolso para ir al ensayo.

Se quedaron en silencio y Kagome seguía afanada guardando sus cosas, tomó el bolso ya listo y se disponía ir a la puerta principal, pero sintió como la mano del chico la sostenía por el brazo, reteniéndola. Él siempre hacía eso cuando quería que ella no se fuera.

Y de pronto, en un par de segundos y casi sin darse cuenta, Kagome se encontraba atrapada entre los brazos del muchacho. Él la estrechó fuerte contra su pecho, mientras la chica no podía evitar mostrar una sorpresiva mirada, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y su corazón palpitó tan fuerte que creyó que Inuyasha escucharía sus latidos. El bolso que la chica sostenía se cayó al suelo y se quedaron así durante lo que parecía una eternidad, aunque en la realidad solo eran algunos segundos.

Nunca habían sentido la calidez de sus cuerpos a esa cercanía. Inuyasha le susurró a Kagome al oído que confiara en él, lo que siempre le había pedido. El chico se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, ya había comprendido que esa perseverancia a estar a su lado, sentirla cerca a cada momento y velar en pensamientos de alguna vez verla reír de alegría, significaba que se estaba enamorando de ella como nunca lo había estado antes. Definitivamente verla sonreír abiertamente era un sueño que nunca lo dejaría. De pronto el momento comenzó a romperse ya que Kagome lentamente y con mucha sutileza se desprendió de él. Inuyasha pudo notar aún las mejillas sonrojadas de ella y sonrió, sin darse cuenta que él las tenía el doble.

La chica evitó mirarlo a los ojos, y el también desvió su mirada, clavándola en algún punto del piso. De pronto sintió la puerta de la habitación cerrarse y se dio cuenta de que Kagome ya había salido del lugar. Se recostó en el sofá que había ahí y sintió ese aroma suave que Kagome siempre llevaba consigo, pues daba vueltas por todo el ambiente. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación sin dejar de pensar en lo recién sucedido.

Durante la tarde en el ensayo, Kagome ni se percataba de los punzantes ojos de Kikyou. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que hasta sus líneas se le habían olvidado, por lo que tuvo que sentarse un poco apartada del grupo para estudiarlas nuevamente. Inuyasha solo la observaba tener esa actitud poco característica de ella.

_ ¡Kagome!- fue la voz de Kikyou que retumbó en todo el teatro- ¿¡Ya terminaste de aprenderte tus líneas!?- y dijo luego con un tono irónico- pensé que eras más responsable como para habértelas aprendido.

_ Oye, ¿Quien te crees para hablarle así a ella?- le dijo Inuyasha a Kikyou frunciendo el ceño.

_ ¿Y tú eres?- preguntó ella viéndolo por debajo de su hombro.

_ Bueno, ya - habló Miwa que se había mantenido callado- ¿Qué te pasa, Kikyou?

Ella no respondió y agitó su cabello mientras se daba media vuelta y se escondía atrás del telón. Inuyasha la vio desaparecer aliviado y se giró hacia Kagome que lo veía con ojos confundidos. Él se sonrojó y se sentó en una silla para ver como otros de los estudiantes trabajaban en una escena, siendo supervisados por Miwa.

Kikyou por su parte se mantuvo en silencio detrás del telón. Ella y Kagome se guardaban un puro rencor, y las cosas habían empeorado al morir su padre. Desde entonces su relación había llegado al límite de lo desagradable. Se alejó del lugar cruzada de brazos y pensando en lo mucho que debía hablar con esa niña_, _Kagome.

El pasar de las horas fue lento. Kagome e Inuyasha no se habían hablado desde lo sucedido, pero intercambiaban algunas cómplices miradas, la de Kagome era de confusión y el estomago se le apretaba al encontrarse con los ambarinos ojos de Inuyasha, que la hipnotizaban por completo. En cambio Inuyasha, mostraba un cariño en la suya sin intentar contradecir sus propios sentimientos como lo hacía la chica.

Inuyasha estaba sentado en la misma silla aún y sintió sonar su móvil. Vio el número telefónico registrado en la pantalla y se apartó un momento para poder contestar. Kagome lo observó levantarse, no sintió curiosidad por saber quien lo llamaba, pero comenzaba a gustarle ese cosquilleo que sentía al detallar con la mirada cada movimiento del chico, cada gesto, escuchar cada suspiro que salía de sus labios. Verlo le causaba diferentes emociones y sentimientos. Pero luego se enfurecía. Su mente no quería reconocer ninguna de las sensaciones que comenzaba a sentir por él. Todo debía ser un absurdo pensamiento y nada más...

Cuando el sol se escondió, todos volvieron al hotel. Todos excepto Kagome, que se quedó vagando por el teatro un momento. No había visto a Kikyou desde la tarde, y eso la tenía más tranquila, pero lo que aún no la dejaba eran sus pensamientos hacia cierta persona. En eso sintió una voz femenina hablándole.

_ ¿Tienes fuego?- le preguntó una chica de cabello castaño, mostrándole un cigarrillo apagado entre sus dedos. La reconoció: era una de las chicas del elenco.

_ No- dijo Kagome.

_ Oh, lástima- habló luego con tono de desilusión mientras guardaba el cigarrillo en su bolsillo. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Kagome- Me llamo Sango- se apresuró a decir- Soy de California.

_ Kagome- contestó ella respondiéndole al saludo de mano que le ofrecía la otra chica.

_ Mucho gusto- sonrió- vine porque olvide mi libreto ¿Y tú que haces aquí tan tarde?

_ Nada, es que este lugar es muy tranquilo.

_ Mm…Eres muy callada.

_ Más o menos - dijo mientras daba algunos pasos para alcanzar con su mano una pintura que estaba en un muro.

_ Bueno, me voy… ¿Vas a venir?

_…Sí.

Ambas jóvenes se fueron hablando camino al hotel. Más bien Sango era quien no tenía problemas para entablar una conversación, mientras Kagome solo la escuchaba y asentía a algunos comentarios. Kagome averiguó que la chica estudiaba no muy lejos de su universidad y a Sango le pareció buena idea que se vieran después de la obra, según ella, ambas podían congeniar muy bien.

Por un momento, Kagome logró olvidar sus inquietudes y se sintió grata de hablar con la chica recién conocida. Se despidieron y cada una se dirigió a su habitación. Al llegar Kagome a la suya, se percató de la hora; era tarde. Se dirigió a la cama y en un par de segundos después de haberse cobijado entre las mantas, se durmió placidamente.

Eran pasadas la media noche, cuando la chica, entre sueños escuchó un leve golpeteo que la terminó por despertar completamente al darse cuenta de que era la puerta principal a la que alguien llamaba. Su corazón saltó al ilusionarse de que fuera Inuyasha, y se sorprendió pensar que no se lo había quitado de la cabeza ni siquiera en sus sueños. Se abrigó y fue a abrir, y el salto que dio su corazón fue más que el doble de lo acelerado que estaba. Era aquel chico que la tenía fuera de su órbita. Ambos se quedaron viendo sin decir nada.

_ Perdona que haya venido tan tarde- se disculpó el chico aún al otro lado del umbral- No podía dormir.

_ Pasa- dijo la chica intentando no sonar demasiado feliz mientras haciéndose a un lado, dejó pasar al chico.

Inuyasha entró, se fijó en que Kagome debajo de su chaqueta llevaba un pijama y sonrió al notar su cabello algo enmarañado por haber dormido ya. Él también estaba en pijama y cubriéndose con una chaqueta. Se sentó en el sofá mientras Kagome sacaba unas latas de cervezas para ambos.

Kagome apareció con dos latas de cerveza, una se la entregó a Inuyasha y la otra se la quedó ella, luego se acomodó en el sofá junto a él y bebieron cada uno lentamente, solo sorbos. Beber no era algo que apasionara a ninguno de los dos, y menos en ese momento cuando bajo la tenue luz de la habitación, no hacían más que mirarse cuando el otro no se percataba. Había un profundo silencio en toda la habitación, solo el ruido de vehículos en las calles de Nueva York.

Estaban en penumbra, los alcanzaba la tenue luz que se filtraba por las cortinas que venía desde los postes del alumbrado público y una pequeña lámpara de pedestal en la esquina de la habitación.

_ Kagome- vaciló en decir.

_ ¿M?.

Inuyasha tragó su cerveza, sintiendo como el líquido amargo bajaba por su garganta hasta llegar a su estómago. Tuvo la sensación de que el calor que le hacía sentir la bebida incrementaba en su interior, pero se dio cuenta que solo era su nerviosismo. Se llevó una mano a una mejilla para comprobar que estaba tibia, debido a que seguramente debía estar muy sonrojado. Aún compartiendo una amistad de hace ya algún tiempo, se seguía poniendo nervioso al hablar cualquier cosa con ella, pues después de todo, la chica era muy impredecible y no sabía de la forma que reaccionaría.

Dejó su bebida en la mesita de centro y se acomodó bien en el sofá.

_ Respecto lo que pasó esta tarde…- se ruborizó- yo…yo…

_ Inuyasha- dijo ella poniendo blancos los ojos- no me expliques nada.

_ Es que no es eso… es que yo…yo, bueno… quería…

_ Si, que cosa- dijo ya para presionarlo a hablar.

_Quería preguntarte…- la quedó mirando- Kagome, tu… ¿Necesitas de un abrazo?, así como yo te abracé esta tarde.

_ De que hablas…no seas tonto

_ Yo pienso que sí, porque siempre te veía sola y…bueno, si entiendes a lo que me refiero.

_ No necesito de nadie que me abrace, estoy bien así- dijo cruzándose de brazos, esquivando sus ojos.

_ Si estás bien así, ¿Entonces podrías decirme por qué estabas llorando en ese momento?

_ No es algo que te interese- frunció el ceño.

_ ¡Si me interesa! - exclamó y Kagome se sobresaltó - ¡Porque si tu estás llorando, me preocupo!, ¿No te das cuenta?

Kagome lo quedó mirando algo sorprendida. Por primera vez Inuyasha pudo ver esa mirada expresiva. Siguieron hablando, en voz baja…solo susurros, como si temieran que lo escucharan. Se volvía un ambiente muy intimo y el ruido de las calles ya casi no lo oían, solo el sonido de sus voces y la respiración de cada uno.

_ No te entiendo- dijo Kagome- no entiendo porque haces esto, porque llegas un día con el fin de acercarte a mí. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

_ Quería…descubrirte…a ti – él la miró firmemente para recalcar el significado de sus palabras.

_ ¿Esa…esa es tu respuesta?

_ Así es…

Kagome se acomodó en su sitio, sentada de lado, viéndolo de frente mientras las sombras de su cara cautivaban más a Inuyasha. Ella le hablaba muy suave, como si en su voz hubiese un tono de amargura o dolor…de tristeza tal vez. Inuyasha la veía tan hermosa, con su cabello negro y esos ojos que le encantaban.

_ Perdóname Inuyasha…

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Qué la perdonara? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por hacer que se enamorara de ella? ¡No! Lo que sentía en ese momento por ella, era lo más importante que le había pasado en la vida. Sentía unos enormes deseos de abrazarle y hacerle saber que él estaría con ella en todo momento. La chica encogió sus piernas y las abrazó con sus manos. Inuyasha no sabía que decir.

_ Kagome, no seas tonta, no tengo nada que perdonarte.

_ Es que siendo sincera, no se como has aguantado que te tratara tan mal- dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

_…Era algo que estaba dispuesto a soportar.

_ Bueno…-inclinó la cabeza un poco, como si ya se le hubiesen acabado las palabras.

_ ¿Estas bien?- dijo él, levantado su mentón suavemente con su mano, acercándose más a ella.

_ Sí, es solo que…ya no soy la misma desde que llegaste tú, Inuyasha – dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos y él se sorprendía. Ella quiso seguir hablando y él no quiso interrumpir-…Hace ya años que perdí a mi familia. Me sentía sola, tan sola que no hacía más que llorar… ¿Qué hace un chica de quince años cuando se queda sin familia?... No sabía que hacer para que no me atormentara la culpa…pero tú, Inuyasha… Tú lograste que cambiara las lágrimas por algo que ni siquiera puedo explicar, por un sentimiento aquí adentro, que no lo puedo si quiera nombrar – dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente y ponía las manos sobre su pecho, sin saber si quería arrepentirse o no de lo que había confesado.

Inuyasha casi quedó en shock. Eso era algo que nunca se hubiese imaginado. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Se incorporó de su asiento y acercó su rostro hacia el de ella, enredando sus dedos en el cabello suave de la chica. Estar tan cerca de ella le permitió sentir ese tan agradable aroma a jazmín que ella tenía. Definitivamente ella lo hechizaba, todo de ella lo encantaba. Se acercó hasta que toda distancia entre los dos se hubiera disipado. Sus ojos sorpresivos se cruzaron, pero Inuyasha no tardo más y unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso suave y tan añorado que se le iba la respiración mientras sentía su dulce sabor.

_ Inuyasha…- pronunció ella, alejándolo, angustiada-…No…

Él vio como los ojos de ella se empañaban de lágrimas y brillaban con la luz.

_ Kagome, perdóname, no quise…

_ No es nada…solo vete…por favor…

* * *


	7. Capitulo 6

Hola, bueno, aqui tengo un nuevo capitulo...no he perdido el entusiasmo por publicar este fics, k por cierto, lo comencé hace años...pero todavía no tiene fin... espero que sea de su agrado.

Saludos : )

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

El día de la presentación de la obra se acercaba, habían ensayado mucho día tras día y Kagome tenía miedo. No miedo de la obra. Miedo de lo que sentía. Ese deseo desesperado en su interior. La asustaba mucho.

Se alejaba de Inuyasha cada vez que él se acercaba. Si él golpeaba a su puerta ella no le abría y si se cruzaban en el pasillo ella desviaba la mirada o se soltaba de la mano que la frenaba. El chico se estaba volviendo loco. Fionalmente, había decidido darle cierta distancia, para que ella pensara en lo que sentía. Pero se moría por conquistarla, por abrazarla y por sentir sus labios otra vez.

Esa tarde, después del ensayo, cuando creyó que nadie quedaba en el teatro, Kagome decidió probarse el vestuario para su escena más importante. Era un vestido hermoso, delicado y de un suave color champaña. La falda caía en millones y frondosos pliegues que rozaban con sus bordados, el suelo. Mientras que la blusa con encaje, le asentaba muy bien en su delgada cintura, que ocultaba a menudo bajo su ancha ropa. Anonadada por la delicadeza de sus ropas, sus ojos describían con detalle su figura reflejada en el espejo. Le provocó extrañeza el hecho de que le gustara el vestido, el color, la forma, todo iba fuera de lugar según sus propios gustos, pero esta vez no lo creía así. Tal vez por primera vez no lo creía así.

En ese momento llegó Sango a los camarines. Era la chica con quien había entablado una amistosa relación. Hablar con ella le hacía olvidar por un momento todos sus pensamientos que giraban siempre en torno al mismo tema. Inuyasha había sido el motivo de todos sus pesares esos últimos días. Extrañaba todo de él, cuando intentaba hacerla sonreír, la manera en que él le dedicaba una sonrisa, los momentos en que caminaba junto a ella en silencio tan solo para hacerle compañía. Extrañaba ese roce de sus labios. Definitivamente lo extrañaba. Y esa soledad que Inuyasha había alejado cuidadosamente de ella estaba regresando al igual que sus frecuentes recuerdos por el pasado…

_ Wow, ¡Te ves genial!- exclamó Sango.

_ ¿Sí?- dijo Kagome, como dudando de las palabras de la recién llegada.

_ Claro que si, te queda muy lindo, y más con esos colores que resaltan mucho más que los negros y grises- dijo moviendo sus manos en un gesto algo despectivo pero con gracia.

Kagome volvió la vista a su reflejo nuevamente y asintió con la cabeza levemente. Era solo hace días que ambas chicas habían comenzado a hablar. Sango se había dado cuenta por si sola como era la personalidad de Kagome, pero al igual que Inuyasha, ella creía que Kagome pese a mostrarse fría e indiferente era una excelente persona y con un gran corazón. Pero la había notado deprimida y comenzaba a entender el motivo. Sango sonrió al ver a Kagome viéndose tanto tiempo en el espejo, dándose la vuelta para ver como le quedaba el vestido en cada lado de su cuerpo.

_Vamos, ya quítate eso- le dijo Sango saliendo del camarín, pero antes se volteó y le dijo- ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo?

_ Eh, claro- respondió.

_ Bien, te espero afuera.

Kagome se quitó el vestido y lo guardó con cuidado en el armario donde había muchos otros trajes con colores llamativos. Luego de haberse vestido se fue hacia la puerta, vio a Sango y ambas se encaminaron por la acera. Se fueron hablando. En cierta forma, Sango incentivaba a Kagome a participar de la conversación, es por eso que las dos hablaban animosamente y habían aprendido a llevarse muy bien.

Se detuvieron frente a un café. Y cuando iban entrando, a Kagome la chocaron por el hombro empujándola un poco hacia el lado y ambos, victimas del choque dijeron a la par "¡Lo siento!", pero al voltearse Kagome a ver quien había sido, se encontró perdida en aquellas orbes doradas que ella tanto admiraba. Era Inuyasha, mirándola de una forma algo sorprendida, y Kagome de la misma manera.

Kagome se volteó bajando de inmediato la cabeza y siguió avanzando hasta entrar al café. Sango que había visto la escena se quedó mirando a Inuyasha como en sus ojos se reflejaba tristeza, hasta que se alejó caminando lentamente y ella lo vio perderse. Para cuando entró Sango al café, Kagome se había instalado en una mesita junto a un ventanal, apoyada en la cobertura de la mesa y mirando hacia fuera. Sango se acercó y se sentó frente a ella.

_ ¿Es tu novio?- le preguntó Sango a Kagome.

Kagome al escuchar la palabra "novio" se le aceleró el corazón, pero se ahogó en un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

_ No- dijo Kagome- ….Claro que no.

_ ¿Entonces?

_ Somos…-vacilo-… amigos…

_ ¿Y?

_ Es un poco complicado…

_ Mmm…amigos…complicado…ya se, él te gusta.

_ ¡Sango!...no…es que…bueno…no se

_ Hay, pequeña tonta, se te nota en la cara que estas en las nubes…¿Qué pasa? ¿El no te quiere?

_ No se si yo sea la indicada para él, Sango… él es demasiado como para una persona como yo.

_ Kagome…- dijo Sango para que ella la mirara a la cara-… ¿Inuyasha significa mucho para ti?

Kagome se quedó sin habla… ¿Lo que Inuyasha significaba para ella?... lo meditó y pensó mucho mientras guardaba silencio, y no quería admitirlo, pero él era más importante de lo que ella se podía imaginar. Inuyasha había cambiado su vida. Sango en ese entre tanto pidió unos cafés. Para cuando el mesero llegó con éstos los dejó frente a cada una y Kagome solo atinó a revolverlo continuamente con su cuchara. Seguía pensando.

¿Como no se había dado cuenta? … ¿Que había comenzado a querer a Inuyasha? Él no se había separado de ella en todo el tiempo en que se conocían, había soportado toda palabra hiriente proveniente de Kagome. Pero él siempre había estado a su lado. Él había buscado por sus propios métodos una forma de entrar aunque sea en un solo rincón del corazón de ella. Inuyasha le había hecho comprender a Kagome cuan importante era tener un amigo. Porque ahora que se habían distanciado durante unos cuantos días se sentía vacía, sola, triste: lo que Inuyasha había logrado borrar de ella. Aún no entendía como no se había percatado de lo importante que era Inuyasha para ella. Él tenía razón: Kagome necesitaba a alguien en quien confiar y esa persona era él sin duda.

Sango la examinaba, y la veía con una mirada muy tierna, comprendiéndola. De pronto alzó la vista hacia la puerta de entrada.

_ ¡Kouga! – llamó la chica castaña. Kagome se sobresaltó con ese grito para el que no estaba preparada. Se giró para ver quien se acercaba a su mesa – ven, siéntate con nosotras.

_ Claro – respondió él con su voz grave - ¿Qué tal? – dijo clavando su mirada en Kagome.

_ Ella es Kagome – la presentó Sango.

_ Claro que sé que ella es Kagome – contestó el chico mientras acercaba una silla y se sentaba. Kagome se extrañó y el al ver su mirada de confusión, sonrió divertido – Todos conocen a la protagonista, además, si mal no recuerdo, te saludé el otro día.

_ Oh, sí – dijo Kagome distraída. La verdal es que no recordaba que él le haya saludado. Sí lo había visto un par de veces, pero de lejos solamente, cuando veía otras escenas del ensayo.

_ Diablos – dijo de pronto Sango mientras veía el reloj de muñeca – lo siento chicos, yo me tengo que ir.

_ Pero…- intentó decir kagome, pero Sango ya estaba saliendo por la puerta.

Cuando Kagome se dio cuenta de que había quedado sola con el muchacho, se sintió algo cohibida. Sentía su mirada sobre ella y él le sonreía constantemente. Era muy agradable, pero no con el hombre que prefería sentarse a charlar.

_ ¿Estas preparada para el gran estreno? – preguntó el chico.

_ Creo que si – dijo ella.

_ Pues yo estoy muy nervioso, tu debes estarlo más ¿No es así?

_ Más o menos.

El chico seguía hablándole y ella respondía con monosílabos. Era simpático, no lo negaba, pero en ese momento no tenía cabeza para nada más que para su gran descubrimiento: ¡Se estaba enamorando de Inuyasha! Y Dios Santo como la sorprendía y enloquecía y asustaba y…se negaba. Ella no podía querer a alguien tan bueno como él…Alguien como él se merecía a alguien mejor, comenzaba a pensar.

Se hizo tarde y ambos jóvenes regresaron al hotel. En la sala de entrada estaba sentada en un sillón, Kikyou, cruzada de piernas y brazos, impaciente por la llegada de alguien. Kagome se dio cuenta de que a quien esperaba era a ella pues apenas entró, la mujer se puso de pie. Kagome le hizo un gesto de despedida a Kouga que estaba a su lado y se fue sin antes despedirse de ella con un fogoso beso en la mejilla. Habían quedado ahora solo Kagome y Kikyou.

_ Ya había esperado mucho tiempo para hablar contigo- dijo Kikyou.

_ Ahora no quiero entrar en discusiones, no es momento.

_ Oh, ¿Mi hermanita está apenada?- se burló- pero no te preocupes, que esto puede ser muy corto o muy largo, tú decides.

_ Entonces habla rápido

_ Escucha- dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo- …todavía estoy esperando la distribución equitativa de los bienes a si que…

_ No tomes posesión de lo que no es tuyo – la interrumpió.

_ Claro que es mío.

_ Intentaste quitarme mí casa, Kikyou

_ Para que sea tu casa debió haber quedado escrito un testamento, pero según lo que yo se…no existe dicho testamento.

_ Bien dices, según lo que tú sabes, ni siquiera te corresponde saberlo.

_ ¿Y a caso a ti sí?- dijo en tono despectivo.

_ Ya veremos- dijo imitando el mismo tono de Kikyou, lo que la hizo enfurecer.

_ ¡Kagome!, ¡No escapes de esto!

Kagome comenzó a alejarse de Kikyou lo más rápido como pudieron sus piernas, no quería que la alcanzara, pues ese no era el momento de discutir. No estaba de ánimo para tener otra discusión con ella. Y subió al elevador escuchando la voz de Kikyou llamándola, que se perdía luego de que se cerraron las puertas. Ni siquiera volteó para ver el rostro de la mujer que seguramente estaba rojo de rabia

Apenas subió al elevador, cerró los ojos y se recostó contra la pared. A Kikyou no le interesaba nada más que el dinero que había dejado su padre, ni siquiera lo quería a él y apenas había lamentado su muerte. Se sentía tan impotente ante esa mujer que le daban ganas de arrojarla de un décimo piso. Salió del elevador y entró con paso lento a su habitación.

No quería volver a encontrarse con esa mujer y pensaba en ello mientras miraba las calles repletas de gente desde su ventana. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y vio la luz parpadeante de la contestadota. Oprimió el pequeño botón y de inmediato escuchó una voz que para ella tranquilizadora pero que hasta ese momento había olvidado. Era Sesshoumaru: _"Kagome, no me has contestado tu móvil, ¿Estas viva todavía? Supongo que tendré que ir hasta allá para comprobarlo. No me perdería tu actuación por nada del mundo. Te llamo temprano en la mañana, adiós."_

Kagome se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Lo único que quería era dormir._  
_

...

Mientras tanto, la indecisión atormentaba a Inuyasha. No sabía que hacer, no sabía si ir a golpear a la puerta de Kagome, si dejar que pasara el tiempo, o simplemente olvidarse de ella. Bueno, no tan "simplemente olvidarse de ella", después de todo, arrancársela de la mente…y del corazón, no sería una tardea fácil. Ya era tarde para eso.

Pronto estaría junto a Kagome en el escenario, diciéndose palabras de amor que le hacían latir el corazón a mil por hora en cada ensayo. No sabía si podría contenerse de abrazarla mientras estaba junto a ella frente a los demás actores. ¿Qué hacer?

De pronto, se incorporó de la cama con una decisión clara en su mente. Le diría a Kagome sus sentimientos, iría temprano por la mañana, antes de que ella saliera de su alcoba para ir al ensayo. Se volvió a recostar, muy nervioso pensando en lo que le diría y estuvo pensando en ello durante horas, dándose vueltas en la cama hacia un lado y otro. Finalmente se durmió, sin tener nada claro en su mente más que tenía que decirle que la quería con todo el corazón, no sabía como, pero lo haría.

A la mañana siguiente, la despertó el sonido de la puerta. Alguien golpeaba. Se levantó sobresaltada, mirando su reloj, pero descubrió que aún era temprano para ir al teatro. Entonces volvieron a golpear, y arreglándose un poco el cabello y restregándose los ojos, fue a abrir. No pensó que le daría tanta vergüenza encontrarse en pijamas frente a él. Hasta se le había olvidado que iría a verla, no pensó que estaría allí tan pronto.

_ Sesshoumaru – susurró sorprendida.

_ ¡Hola! – la saludo con una sonrisa y se metió en la habitación de ella aunque ni siquiera ella lo había autorizado a entrar.

_ ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – inquirió cerrando la puerta.

_ ¿No recibiste mi mensaje?

_ Bueno, si, pero no pensé que traerías hasta acá mis sesiones. Tampoco estoy tan loca – frunció el ceño.

_ No seas tonta – sonrió - ¡No podía perderme tu obra!

_ Bueno, gracias por haber venido…- dijo mientras se ponía un suéter encima del pijama y se alisaba el cabello con los dedos – siéntate – le ofreció ella.

_ Gracias – dijo mientras la veía a los ojos con una sonrisa, sin poder despegar su mirada de ella. Kagome se sintió incómoda.

_ ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó cruzada de brazos.

_ Oh nada, es que hace tiempo no te veía, ¿Cómo has estado?

_ Bien – dijo ensombreciendo su mirada, pues a su mente vino cierto chico que no podía olvidar – solo un poco nerviosa por el estreno de la obra.

Kagome se apoyó en la pared, frente a Sesshoumaru, mientras él le contaba que ya había reservado una habitación en el hotel y que no hallaba la hora de verla con su vestido de época en el escenario. Y le seguía hablando, alegre, sin notar que Kagome le escuchaba solo la mitad de lo que decía, concentrada en algún punto del suelo, recordando por milésima vez los labios de Inuyasha sobre los suyos.

Y aunque en la obra debían de besarse al final, en los ensayos no habían sido besos en los labios, no como el que se habían dado en esa misma habitación.

Unos nudillos golpearon la puerta suavemente desde afuera. Kagome dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta sin moverse del lugar. Su corazón se paró, ¿Sería Inuyasha?...

_ ¿Esperas a alguien?

_ No, claro que no…no estaría así vestida si esperara a alguien…con decirte que ni siquiera esperaba que llegaras tan temprano – dijo apuntándose las ropas, que evidentemente la incomodaban otra vez.

De nuevo, la puerta. Entonces se incorporó de su apoyo y se dirigió hacía ésta, sin saber si abrir o no…queriendo que fuera Inuyasha…pero…

Entonces cuando abrió, vio esa melena castaña y ese rostro que no paraba de imaginar y recordar. Se sintió nerviosa, que sus oídos se tapaban y escuchaba solo el latir de su corazón.

_ Hola – murmuró Inuyasha, con una mirada que acogía varias emociones: angustia, ansiedad, alegría, confusión… y varias más. Kagome se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, olvidando completamente que ya tenía a alguien dentro de su alcoba. Y entonces… - ¿Sesshoumaru? – inquirió sorprendido al verlo ahí, miró luego hacia Kagome, sin entender nada. El aludido se puso de pie, con una mirada enojada.

_ ¿Ustedes se conocen? – preguntó Kagome, extrañada.

_ Claro, si Inuyasha es mi hermano – respondió Sesshoumaru mientras se acercaba a Kagome y le ponía la mano sobre el hombro – ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó, pero no con interés.

_ ¿Y…desde cuando te importa como esté? – dijo Inuyasha arrastrando la voz, y con la mirada fija en la mano de Sesshoumaru sobre el hombro de su chica.

_ Bueno, si tienes razón, la verdad es que no me interesa…solo vine por Kagome – dijo como si lo estuviese desafiando.

_ Eh…sabes que, Kagome…yo solo quería hablar contigo, pero creo que mejor será otro día –dijo tomando el pomo de la puerta.

_ Eh…está bien – murmuró ella, sin saber que decir.

_ Adiós – recalcó Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha salió de allí muy rápido, casi con el corazón en la mano. Dios Santo… ¿Qué hacía ahí su hermano? Con Kagome…solos en su habitación…poniendo su mano sobre su hombro…Que rabia sentía… que angustia.

Nunca se había llevado bien con su hermano. Siempre se habían echo la vida imposible. Recordaba la última vez que había hablado con Sesshoumaru, pues fue cuando este último le había arrebatado a su novia, así, simplemente porque se habían enamorado a sus espaldas, engañándolo a él. Y más encima, se había enterado de que Sesshoumaru la había dejado al mes siguiente de eso. Y ahora… estaba ahí con Kagome. ¿Que pretendía?... ¿Repetir la historia?... no se lo iba a permitir…

_ ¿Sesshoumaru?, ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Kagome, sin comprender.

_ Pues que Inuyasha es mi hermano…eso…

_ ¿Y lo tratas así?

_ No nos llevamos muy bien que digamos…

_ ¿Con que moral entonces haces terapia? – inquirió enfadada, no sabía si por como se habían tratado los dos ahí frente a ella, o si era porque no pudo escuchar lo que Inuyasha venía a decirle. En el fondo de ella lo único que quería era hablar con él. Pero era demasiado orgullosa y peor aún, todavía no aceptaba del todo que estaba irrevocablemente enamorada.

_ Kagome, no me hables así, todos tenemos problemas en nuestra vida personal, yo tampoco tengo una vida perfecta color de rosa.

_ Sí…claro…pero debería intentar arreglar las cosas ¿no?

_ Ya veré…

…

_ ¿Kagome? – Le habló su profesor - ¿Te encuentras bien?

_ Sí, sí… lo siento mucho – dijo mientras se quedaba parada en mitad del escenario sin dejar fluir las palabras. Inuyasha la veía desde atrás de escena, preocupado.

Al momento siguió con su guión, con su voz resonando por el teatro, recobrando su confianza y su pasión. Era solo que tenía la cabeza en otra parte, pero eso tenía que terminarse. No podía dejar de lado su trabajo y sus responsabilidades por culpa de Inuyasha y de sus dichosos sentimientos hacia él.

La obra se estrenaba al día siguiente por la noche y los nervios se dejaban ver en cada uno de los jóvenes actores, en su primera obra importante y con un público crítico. Era una obra realmente importante y una oportunidad que como estudiantes, no podían darse el privilegio de rechazar.

Cuando el ensayo acabó, se acordó que a primera hora del día siguiente estarían ensayando, pero solo hasta medio día, pues después se venían los preparativos de escena. Todos se estrecharon las manos y se abrazaron nerviosos, pues entre todos ellos había surgido un cariño y una admiración que eran inevitable sentir.

Al salir del teatro, Kagome junto con Sango y Kouga caminando mientras estos dos últimos hablaban de lo bien que cada uno actuaba y de que la obra sería un gran éxito, pero Kagome para variar tenía la mente por las nubes.

_ Kagome – sintió que la llamaban. Ella se giró para encontrarse con su apuesto psicólogo que la estaba esperando bajo la luz de un poste.

La chica se despidió bajo la atenta mirada de los dos... y de nada menos que bajo la atenta mirada de Inuyasha, cuya sonrisa que traía se había desvanecido en cosa de un segundo al ver a su hermano allí. Pero siguió caminando, cruzó la calle y entró al hotel, con un enfado palpable. Tenía ganas de arrojar al piso todo lo había sobre las mesas. Se tomó la cabeza mientras esperaba a que llegara el ascensor. Suspiró con pesadez. Él no podía jugar sucio como lo había hecho su hermano. El tenía valores, y si se ganaba a Kagome, iba a ser porque él como persona se la merecía con todo lo que había echo por ella. Pero no por eso iba a dejar de luchar por ella. Sesshoumaru ya sabría que él tenía agallas y que no se dejaría vencer. Le diría a Kagome cuanto la quería. Eso estaba más que claro.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el chico subió en él. Se apoyó en una pared, con una mirada de tristeza que no podía ocultar. Cuando llegó a su habitación, entró como derrotado, arrastrando los pies y lanzándose sobre la cama. Allí se quedó durante mucho tiempo, perdió la noción de la hora y estuvo así tumbado, hasta que la noche calló completamente sobre la ciudad.

…

_ ¿Qué vas pedir? – le preguntó Sesshoumaru a Kagome, que estaba sentada frente a él, en una mesita redonda de un restaurante. Kagome había hojeado el menú como tres veces y todavía no se decidía.

_ No lo se todavía… - respondió con la voz totalmente apagada.

_ Kagome – dijo quitándole el menú, cerrándolo y dejándolo a un lado. La miró directamente a los ojos mientras ella también lo miraba, pero con una mirada vacía - ¿Qué ocurre?

_ ¿Cómo? No me ocurre nada – respondió ella.

_ Se que ocurre algo, dime…

_ Es solo que…estoy muy abrumada por los ensayos, estoy cansada y preocupada de que todo salga bien mañana. Es eso – dijo queriendo restarle importancia al asunto.

_ ¿Segura que es solo eso?

_ Sí…Ahora, ¿Quieres pedirme una ensalada?

Con eso, la chica dejó de hablar de lo que le ocurría, pero Sesshoumaru sabía que algo no andaba bien con ella. Kagome no habló demasiado mientras comía su ensalada, sin ganas. Y cuando acabaron, regresaron al hotel. Cortésmente, Sesshoumaru fue a dejar a Kagome a la puerta de su habitación y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Un beso en la mejilla que nunca antes se habían dado.

Entonces, Sesshoumaru se acercó a su oído y le susurró dos palabras a Kagome antes de alejarse por el pasillo. La chica quedó sorprendida e inmóvil y cuando se volteó para pedirle alguna explicación a Sesshoumaru, él ya se había ido de su vista.

"_Te quiero"_


	8. Capitulo 7

Hola...bueno, este capitulo me gustó mucho cuando lo escribi...espero que a ustedes también les agrade. Gracias a las personas que se dan el tiempo de leerlo y porque me dan una oportunidad de mostrarles mi fic...gracias!

Además, en este capitulo he tomado, un fragmento de "Romeo y Julieta", el cual está con letras cursivas para destacarlo y dejar en claro que no ha sido creación mía. Sin más que agregar los invito a leer.

atte

yuki-chan

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

_ No puedo dejar de felicitarte, Inuyasha – le decía su profesor mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del chico – has hecho un excelente trabajo estas semanas

_ Pero todos hemos hecho un buen trabajo – sonrió él dirigiendo su mirada a todos los chicos que andaban de un lado y otro, locos por los preparativos para esa noche.

_ Sí, tienes razón. Y no dudes en ningún momento que llegaras lejos, muchacho – sonrió sinceramente – llegarás lejos…

El ensayo había culminado a eso de las once y media, antes del medio día, saliendo todo a la perfección, tal como debía ser. La obra duraba más de dos horas, era un excelente trabajo que todos habían hecho. Y los profesores encargados no podían dejar de sentirse orgullosos por sus alumnos, que no por casualidad cada uno de ellos estaba ahí, sino por que cada de uno de ellos tenía un talento innato, y por eso debían darse a conocer por el mundo. Claro que debían empezar por una parte, y esa noche sería el inicio de sus vidas.

Los trajes estaban preparados, la escenografía en su lugar, la iluminación perfecta, y el telón, se cerraba y abría correctamente. Hasta el mínimo detalle era revisado por todos. Cada uno de los que estaba allí querían que saliera todo bien y rezaban para que sus voces se oyeran limpias, y sus cuerpos pudieran expresar toda la emoción que sentían de estar allí.

Kagome suspiró, estaba sentada en uno de los asientos donde más tarde se situarían todos los espectadores. Estaba muy nerviosa, y la noche pasada apenas había podido dormir…ahora tenía tres dilemas en su cabeza: La obra, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru. Kikyou no contaba como dilema…ella entraba en la clasificación de cosas banales.

Desde la noche anterior que no había visto a su psicólogo, y la verdad es que no quería que se apareciera. No podía creer lo que él le había confesado. ¿Cuál era la función de esos dos hermanos en su vida? ¿Confundirla a más no poder?…pero…

Ella ya no tenía duda de lo que sentía. Y la rotunda verdad era que…quería a Inuyasha como no había querido a nadie más. Él había llenado un vacío en ella que no sabía de que otra forma se hubiese llenado. Y lo peor de todo…lo que más temía y lo que más la angustiaba, era que necesitaba a ese chico más que a nada. Él se había convertido en sus sonrisas, en su esperanza, en sus ilusiones…Lo quería pero…tenía miedo. Miedo de quererlo tanto tanto… y perderlo después. No soportaría perderlo.

Pensaba en todo esto, mientras otro suspiro escapaba de sus labios. Y sentía ganas de echarse a llorar, absolutamente temerosa de lo que sentía por él, de que su corazón saliera lastimado. Se sentía triste, pero sin poder dejar de pensar, que eso que sentía, era definitivamente lo más hermoso que podía haber. No tenía ánimos para levantarse de ese asiento. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos siendo lo último que vio, el foco de una luz en el techo que le alumbraba directamente el rostro.

_ ¿Kagome? ¿Estás dormida? – le habló Sango, que la miraba de pie junto a ella. Kagome abrió los ojos.

_ No… - murmuró Kagome. Se puso de pie y se restregó los ojos que se encandilaron por la luz.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó, con la preocupación asomando de sus ojos.

_ Estoy bien, no te preocupes… ¿Dónde están todos? – dijo mientras repasaba con la mirada el lugar y no encontró a nadie más que a ellas dos.

_ Ya todos se fueron… Tenemos que estar aquí a las cinco en punto para comenzar a vestirnos, maquillarnos y todo lo demás, ¡Muchacha donde estabas! ¿En la luna?

_…Sí, creo que si… - suspiró.

_ Hay Kagome – dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la hacía avanzar hacia la salida. Juntas caminaron por la acera sin un rumbo fijo mientras las invadía el ruido de la calle, las bocinas, las voces, dejando atrás el teatro y el enorme cartel que anunciaba la más grande obra de Shakespiare, que sería representada por ellos esa misma noche.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño parque, donde había un par de columpios vacíos movidos por el viento, y otros juegos ausente de niños a esas horas. Ambas se sentaron cada una en un columpio, todavía sin mencionar ninguna palabra.

_ ¿Te había dicho, Kagome? – le habló Sango.

_ ¿Que cosa? – la miró con signos interrogativos sobre su cabeza.

_ Que hablar contigo, hace descubrir a una persona muy interesante – le sonrió. Kagome la quedó viendo sin palabras. No supo que responder.

_ Soy como cualquier persona.

_ Claro que no, tonta. Todos tenemos algo especial, pero en ti es fácil descubrir que tienes un buen corazón.

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas. Sonrió sintiéndose tonta y vulnerable. "La vida es demasiado corta como para estar sola" recordó. Ahí estaba una nueva amiga, para tenderle una mano cuando ella lo necesitara. Tenía a Inuyasha, tenía a su familia que estaba en su corazón. Ella ya no estaba sola. Y más importante aún, ella ya no se sentía sola.

_ Gracias – dijo Kagome, enjugándose las lagrimas con una manga. Eran lágrimas que había estado reteniendo desde hace rato ya y que por fin habían caído.

_ Te conozco muy poquito, pero no importa. Quiero ser tu amiga, ¿Si? – sonrió. Kagome asintió – Ahora vamos – se levanto y le tendió las manos para impulsarla a levantarse…

El sol a esas horas estaba tan dorado que encandilaba sin que fuera necesario mirarlo directamente. Hacía calor y eso inundó a ambas chicas mientras caminaban hacia el hotel para almorzar.

Sango hablaba y hablaba siempre sonriente. Y Kagome la observaba, también con una sonrisa que no quería borrar. ¿Es que por fin habia encontrado a una amiga?

...Gracias a Dios…

Es que, no siempre es fácil darnos cuenta de que un amigo es algo tan importante. Está ahí cuando necesitamos llorar o reír, y a veces, cuando nos damos cuenta de que un amigo nos falta, la pena inunda y de pronto se siente todo tan vacío. Kagome se sentía con el corazón gigante y rebosante de alegría. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido así? Ya ni lo recordaba…pues lo que sentía en ese momento no era comparable con nada. Y entonces lo comprendió, que en ese lugar tenía todo cuanto necesitaba en su vida: una amistad, la pasión del teatro, y por supuesto… el amor de su vida.

_ Kouga, ven a sentarte con nosotras – dijo Sango al chico que había recién llenado su plato con comida y buscaba una mesa libre para comer. Se acercó sonriente a donde se encontraban Kagome y Sango a mitad de su almuerzo.

Se sentó junto a Sango y frente a Kagome. De pronto veía a Kagome tan bonita y sonrió. Pero ese no era el momento de distraerse, pensó el muchacho, pues debía concentrarse en su comida, y luego en la gran obra.

_ Estas semanas se pasaron muy rápido ¿No? – comentó el muchacho.

_ Si es verdad…- dijo Sango – mañana regresamos a nuestros hogares y…la verdad es que no quiero – sonrió.

_ Sí, yo tampoco deseo regresar – dijo Kagome mirando su plato, como con la mirada perdida en él y una sonrisa nostálgica. En ese viaje había experimentado muchas sensaciones nuevas, y eso todavía no terminaba.

Al terminar de almorzar. Los tres se encaminaron hacia sus habitaciones, Sango se despidió y quedaron solos Kouga y Kagome, fuera del ascensor en el pasillo.

_ Oye, Kagome – le habló Kouga antes de que se separaran para ir a sus habitaciones a repasar sus libretos por última vez.

_ ¿Dime?

_ Sango me contó que eres de California – decía algo nervioso.

_ Así es…

_ Bueno, yo también – sonrió – de hecho, voy en el mismo nivel que Sango, y pensaba que sería buena idea que nos siguiéremos viendo allí.

_ Me parece genial – sonrió también.

_ Estupendo – se acercó para despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla – Bueno, adiós, nos vemos en unas horitas más.

_ Sí, nos vemos – se alejó hacia su habitación mientras hacía con la mano un gesto de despedida.

Se descubrió sonriente mientras buscaba en su bolso la llave para abrir su puerta. Allí se sentía tan llena de paz. En esa ciudad nadie sabía los comentarios que se hacían de ella en su universidad. Allí era una chica nueva, una chica que daba la impresión de ser extraña, pero que sin embargo, cautivaba con su sonrisa, que eran para sorpresa de Kagome, cada vez más frecuentes.

**...**

Estaba muy nerviosa, parada frente al espejo. Su delgado cuerpo lucía el vestido color champaña que se había probado hace un par de días. Se sentía como una princesa. Y sin embargo ese día lo era.

_ Te ves preciosa – le dijo una voz atrás de ella.

_ …Gracias – dijo, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

_ ¿Estas lista? – le preguntó con una mirada muy serena.

_ Sí, ¿Y tu? – su corazón le latía rápido.

_ Sí… - sonrió levemente, como con tristeza. Era una sonrisa para ella, para transmitirle que la extrañaba – nos vemos en el escenario…buena suerte.

_ Igual para ti.

Quiso desfallecer. Sus palabras habían sonado tan frías, y sin embargo ella sabía que él de verdad le deseaba toda la suerte del mundo. Y ella también a él. Y cuando todo lo de la obra terminara, esperaba que las cosas entre los dos pudieran arreglarse. Ella ya no soportaba tener que intercambiar miradas fugaces con él. Lo necesitaba…pero ¿Se decidiría a confesarle sus sentimientos? Y además ¿Cuando…?

Mientras tanto, todos recorrían los pasillos de sus camerinos, ataviados con sus trajes y accesorios de la antigua Italia. Los hombres con camisas de mangas y pantalones aglobados, de colores relucientes y medias apretadas que los hacían sonrojar, pero sentirse a la vez con un profundo respeto. Y por su parte las mujeres con sus vestidos pulcramente estirados de finísimos colores. Todo ya estaba listo. Solo tenían que bajar las luces y…abrir el telón:

_"En la hermosa Verona, donde acaecieron estos amores,  
dos familias rivales igualmente nobles habían derramado,  
por sus odios mutuos inculpada sangre.  
Sus inocentes hijos pagaron la pena de estos rencores,  
que trajeron su muerte y el fin de su triste amor."_

Dios Santo, estaba tan nerviosa cuando salió a escena y vio tantos rostros de personas que la miraban expectantes. El corazón le daba golpes en el pecho como si de una manada de caballos se tratara. Respiró profundamente y comenzó a decir sus líneas, con voz fuerte, clara, límpida, resonando por cada rincón del teatro. Hablaba con pasión. En cada palabra transmitía todo su amor por el teatro, en cada gesto, en cada expresión de su rostro, su talento se hacía más evidente. Se sumergía cada vez más en su personaje y para cuando tuvo que meterse atrás de escena, le brillaban los ojos con una alegría y pasión rebosantes. Se apoyó en una pared respirando agitada, pero totalmente confiada…y entonces supo que todo saldría bien.

Vio como Inuyasha le dedicaba su última mirada antes de salir a escena, pues era su turno de dejar con la boca abierta a todo espectador. Y él le sonrió, como diciéndole que había estado maravillosamente bien.

Kagome se asomó para ver con admiración cómo Inuyasha tenía tanto desplante en escena. Sus movimientos con tanta confianza la dejaron totalmente sorprendida y admirada. No podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras veía como cautivaba a cada una de las personas del público.

Así avanzaba el guión y avanzaba la obra. Juntos, Inuyasha y Kagome se veían en el escenario con una mirada tan intensa que se traspasaban con fervor. Sus ojos reflejaban miles se chispas de emoción. Cada vez que Inuyasha pronunciaba _"Amor mío"_ y ella _"Oh, mi Romeo"_ se sentían desfallecer. Ambos se estaban entregando todo su amor en esos instantes, en los que sus cuerpos que aunque en almas de personajes ficticios, en ese momento se hacían reales, siento personificados y traídos al mundo real. Ellos hacían que Romeo y Julieta fuese la pareja de enamorados más hermosa de la historia y trasladaban a cada una de las personas del público al pasado para que fuesen testigos de ese legado de amor que existiría por siempre y para siempre.

El final de la obra estaba solo a poco minutos. Sus cuerpos pronto caerían en el lecho de muerte del sepulcro, preparado para ellos y allí solo existirían ellos dos, cuando ese beso uniera por segunda vez sus labios…

Y ahí se encontraban los dos, Inuyasha observando a Kagome en el sepulcro. Ella respirando pausadamente con los ojos cerrados, fingiendo estar dormida.

Inuyasha cogió el frasco de veneno rojizo en su mano y lo observó con ojos brillantes y decididos

_Romeo: ¡Ven, amargo conductor! ¡Ven, guía fatal! ¡Tú, desesperado piloto, lanza ahora de golpe, para que vaya a estrellarse contra las duras rocas, tu maltrecho bajel, harto de navegar! (bebiendo). ¡Brindo por mi amada! ¡Oh sincero boticario! ¡Tus drogas son activas! … Así muero… ¡con un beso!… _

Sus labios se acercaron a los de Kagome, sintiendo su tibio y perfumado respirar. Pero no se besaron, él cayó a su lado, muerto por el veneno que había recorrido su cuerpo en segundos. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras sentía el aroma de Kagome junto a él, y la tibieza se su tacto, en ese lecho de muerte.

En escena entró un muchacho vestido con sotana negra.

_Fray Lorenzo__**: **__- Pero ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué sangre es esta en las gradas del monumento? ¿Qué espadas éstas sin dueño, y tintas todavía de sangre? (Entra en el sepulcro) ¡Romeo! ¡Pálido está como la muerte! ¡Paris cubierto de sangre!…_

Y de pronto, Kagome se irguió de su lecho exhalando fuertemente, como si hubiese estado conteniendo la respiración. Su público estaba atento. Todos sabían lo que venía: Su trágica muerte…pero una muerte que la llevaría junto a su amado. Una muerte que valía la pena.

_Julieta__**:**__- Padre, ¿dónde está mi esposo? Ya recuerdo dónde debía yo estar y allí estoy. Pero ¿Dónde está Romeo, padre mío? _

_Fray Lorenzo__**:**__- Oigo ruido. Deja tú pronto este foco de infección, ese lecho de fingida muerte. La suprema voluntad de Dios ha venido a desbaratar mis planes. Sígueme. Tu esposo yace muerto a tu lado, y Paris muerto también. Sígueme a un devoto convento y nada más me digas, porque la gente se acerca. Sígueme, Julieta, que no podemos detenernos aquí. _

_Julieta:__- ¡Vete, márchate de aquí, pues yo no me moveré! (Sale Fray Lorenzo) ¡Esposo mío! Mas ¿qué veo? Una copa tiene en las manos. Con veneno ha apresurado su muerte. ¡Cruel! No me dejó ni una gota que beber. Pero besaré tus labios que quizá contienen algún resabio del veneno. Él me matará y me salvará. _

Ella se sintió más nerviosa que nunca y él la sintió recargándose sobre su cuerpo, sintió cada uno de sus dedos haciendo fuerza sobre su tórax, sintió también su aroma a jazmín que se desprendía de su cabello. Ella estaba cada vez más cerca. Inuyasha tenía los ojos cerrados, pero qué hubiese dado por mirarla a los ojos en ese momento. Sintió el aliento de ella sobre su boca y luego ese dulce sabor que no había logrado olvidar. Sintió los suaves labios de su Kagome sobre los suyos, besándolo. Quizás el beso duró dos segundos, pero para él, el tiempo se había detenido.

Kagome encontró dentro de su mente, el valor para separarse de sus labios y de su cuerpo y respirando hondamente se irguió y su voz resonó en el teatro nuevamente

_Julieta: ¡Tus labios están calientes todavía! _

Se escuchó una voz atrás de escena: _¡Guíanos, muchacho! ¿Por dónde? _

_Julieta:__ ¿Qué? ¿Rumor? ¡Seamos breves entonces! (Cogiendo la daga de Romeo) ¡Oh daga bienhechora! ¡Enmohécete aquí y dame la muerte! _

Clavó la falsa daga en su pecho y un paño rojo como la sangre, brotó de sus vestiduras. Su cuerpo cayó sobre el de su amado Inuyasha, y de allí no se movió más. En eso salió el narrador, ataviado con sus vestiduras elegantes y sombrero. Pero ni Inuyasha ni Kagome escucharon las últimas palabras que él había pronunciado, poniendo final a la obra, no antes de hacer su profunda reverencia en dirección al público.

Kagome e Inuyasha, con su respiración agitada, se miraban a los ojos aún recostados sobre el lecho, oyendo como los invadía una oleada de aplausos, llenando cada espacio del teatro y escuchándose incluso hasta el hotel. Los aplausos y gritos de alegría y emoción traspasaron a cada uno de los actores.

Inuyasha tomó la mano de Kagome fuertemente y juntos se dirigieron de frente al público, escuchando cómo les aplaudían a los dos. Nada se comparaba con esa sensación de logro de ambos. Kagome se sentía tan llena de emociones. Y comprendió que la mayor recompensa de esa obra, había sido el aplauso y clamor de todo el público. Era algo que sus oídos nunca olvidarían. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y el telón de cerró dejando ocultos a todo el elenco que había salido para hacer sus reverencias.

Todos se abrazaron detrás del telón, felices porque todo había terminado. Todos felicitaban a Kagome e Inuyasha por sus estupendos papeles e interpretaciones. Aquel era un momento glorioso.

Kagome, que había sido abrazada efusivamente por una contentísima Sango, sintió luego cómo alguien la tomaba de la mano. Ese tacto lo reconoció de inmediato y al voltearse se sumergió en esos ojos de soles dorados que le encantaban. Inuyasha le sonreía, y haciéndole un gesto, hizo que lo siguiera hasta el pasillo donde no había nadie más que ellos dos.

Ambos demostraban su alegría a flor de piel, y aunque aún podían escuchar a sus compañeros riendo y dándose felicitaciones en el escenario, estuvieron solo ellos dos y no hacían más que mirarse a los ojos, lo que era suficiente para expresar todo lo que sentían en ese momento.

_ Kagome, yo quería decirte que…estuviste estupenda – le sonrió abiertamente y la abrazaba.

_ Tu también estuviste maravilloso, Inuyasha.

El abrazo se rompió, pero ninguno de los dos había dejado de mirarse a los ojos.

_ Kagome…yo…quería decirte algo más…- se sonrojó hasta el pelo.

_ ¿Si?

_ Yo…Kagome – le tomó una mano entre las suyas – yo quería decirte que...bueno, quería decirte que yo te…

_ ¡Kagome aquí estas! – llegó corriendo Sesshoumaru, quien apartó a Inuyasha y abrazó a Kagome fuertemente. Ella apenas reaccionó ante aquel abrazo. Inuyasha suspiró pesadamente mientras inclinaba la cabeza y la muchacha vio a través de la cabellera de Sesshoumaru, cómo Inuyasha se iba de allí lentamente. Ella quiso detenerlo pero no pudo soltarse de aquel agarre y cuando Inuyasha se volteó para verlos por última vez, los vio:...Sesshoumaru estaba besando a Kagome en los labios.

_ Te traje estas flores – le entrego, el chico, un ramo de hermosas rosas rojas una vez que se había separado de ella. Kagome estaba sorprendida a más no poder, recibió las flores solo por un acto reflejo, pero por supuesto con la mente en el chico que se había ido de allí con la mirada de mayor decepción que había visto – estuviste maravillosa, Kagome, realmente hermosa.

_ …Gracias – murmuró con el corazón quebrado.

**...**

_ ¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Sango al muchacho.

_ No ocurre nada – dijo él mientras, borraba su mirada sombría y le besaba la mejilla a la chica – felicitaciones – sonrió – estuviste muy bien en escena, Sango.

_ Gracias, tu también…pero... ¿Seguro que no ocurre nada? ¿Dónde está Kagome?

_…Está con mejor compañía…

El chico se alejó hacia su camerino para quitarse sus ropas. Luego todos se irían a celebrar. Pero la verdad es que no tenía deseos de celebrar cómo Sesshoumaru destrozaba su vida. Y ahora se preguntaba como había sido tan imbécil para no haber puesto en su lugar a su hermano, por haberlos interrumpido y por haber…por haber…bueno, eso. Pero entonces creyó que no valía la pena. Y de pronto, sintió el corazón destrozado, y se sintió muy apenado. Se dejó caer en la butaca que había en el camerino y se apoyó en uno de los brazos de ésta. Se tocó la cabeza con una mano, revolviéndose el cabello y cerrando los ojos. ¿Kagome quería a Sesshoumaru? Era la pregunta que se hacía una y otra vez, mientras desabotonaba su camisa con la mirada perdida.

El que creía el mejor día de su vida, definitivamente se había convertido en el más desdichado.

* * *


End file.
